


In The Suburbs Of Atlanta

by PsychoCalixteLove



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Haha . . . no, Lesbi Single together, Sexual Tension, Single Parents, Who Says Single Parents Can't Be Kinky, adorable children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Beca and Luisa are single parents. Beca has a genius daughter, Emma, while Luisa has her fraternal twins, Kaspar and Lukas. They run into each other at a zoo one day, and their children become friends immediately. Come to find out, they live in the same neighborhood. Not being able to keep their children apart, they become closer as friends that may turn into something more if Beca would just take Emma's advice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic everyone wanted, but nobody asked for.

The day was hot. Sweltering hot. Hot enough to make Beca regret wearing skinny jeans. She was just glad that Emma chose to wear shorts. She didn’t want her daughter to be sweaty and cranky because that’s when she was her worst. Sure, she may be a genius who amazed even Beca with how much she knew, but she was still a child. A child who was immature and had no sense of what was appropriate and what was not. She had her dirty blonde hair pulled back into a little ponytail, which exposed her chocolate brown eyes and fairly pointed chin. She was six years old and showed visible signs of being her mother’s daughter. Almost all their features were identical to the point where people mistook them to be sisters. Alas, they were mother and daughter, more specifically single mother and daughter. Emma’s father, Jesse, left when Beca told him that she was pregnant during senior year of college, and hasn’t had any further contact with either of them. Beca tried to reach out to him several times, but he never responded or he didn’t even look at the messages. That was the part that shattered Beca the most. The fact he wouldn’t even recognize Emma as his. The thing that scared her most was pretty typical but felt worse than they make it out to be. She was only 23 when she gave birth to Emma, and she didn’t know how to take care of a child at all, let alone a newborn.

Through all the fear and pain, Beca managed to find her way and provide a good life for her and her genius daughter. Which was why they were here at the zoo today. Beca’s boss saw how hard she’s been working lately, and knew she had a daughter, so she gave her the day off to spend with Emma. Luckily, it was the end of summer and school hadn’t started yet, so Beca decided a nice day at the zoo would be fun. They arrived about two hours ago and had already seen all the animals native to North America as the zoo was structured by continents. They were now in the Africa section, looking at the lions. Being Beca’s daughter, Emma was short and couldn’t see very well through the fence, so Beca picked her up, letting her rest on her hip. Beca slightly groaned as she lifted Emma, telling her, “You’re starting to get too heavy for me.” Emma wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck, rested her head on Beca’s shoulder, and replied, “No I’m not. Weight is only a concept of science. It’s really my mass that’s getting too much for you because weight is mass times height. Lucky for you, you don’t have to lift me that high.” Beca rolled her eyes, barely understanding what Emma said, and informed her, “I could put you down any time I wanted to, you know.” Emma raised her head, stating, “I know you could, but you’re not going to because you love me too much.” Emma gently kissed Beca’s cheek and hugged her as tightly as her tiny arms would allow her to before she returned to watching the lions.

Beca stared at Emma for an extended amount of time, pondering how she ended up with a daughter who was smarter than she was at twelve. Eventually, Emma turned back to Beca, a content smile on her face, and she said, “I love you too. Now may we go to the giraffes? You know they’re my favorite.” Beca smiled back at her, kissed her forehead, and answered, “Yes we can, Emy.” Beca put Emma down, took her hand, and led her toward the giraffes. As soon as Emma saw the giraffe was close to the railing, she began dragging Beca behind her, running to get there faster. Beca was glad she wore her running shoes today or else she would’ve tripped. Emma didn’t stop until she reached the fence, jumping in place for Beca to pick her up. Beca sighed, and lifted Emma onto the railing, holding her in place so she didn’t fall. Beca pointed to the giraffes, saying, “Look at the jiggy-raffes!” Emma laughed at her mother’s pronunciation, recalling the BFG movie. Emma looked at Beca, and asked, “Did you know a giraffe is pregnant for about 14 months before she gives birth?” Beca slowly turned her head toward Emma, clearly shocked with the information, and told her, “Two things. One, how do you know that? And two, I could barely stand to be pregnant for nine months so I wouldn’t want to be a giraffe.” Emma giggled at Beca’s last comment, looked back out to the giraffes, then responded, “I know everything about Giraffes.”

Suddenly, two little boys about the age of five came up running next to Beca and Emma. One was blonde with blue eyes, and the other had dark hair with the same eyes. They were jumping so excitedly it was clear they loved giraffes as well. They watched the giraffes in excitement and awe until one of them said, “You know, giraffes are completely silent.” Emma caught this false fact and turned to them, saying, “No they aren’t. Actually, they make sounds close to a horse’s whinny with groans and grunts.” The boys heard this correction and looked up to Emma in astonishment. Emma quickly asked, “Can you please put me down, Mom?” Beca complied with an overly joyful, “Gladly.” Emma took a step toward the boys, noticed they were taller than her by a few inches and continued explaining, “That’s not all. Their feet are about 12 inches across, and their legs are 6 feet tall.” The two boys jaws dropped as Emma ran through many facts about giraffes, concerning everything to their body size, to their population in certain areas. Beca leaned against the railing, watched the exchange of facts, and actually learned some new things about giraffes. They introduced themselves, and the blonde’s name was Lukas, the dark haired one named Kaspar. Emma was going to continue with her spewing of facts, but she was interrupted by someone shouting, “Kaspar! Lukas! Wo bist du zwei?! Da sind Sie, ungezogene Kinder!”

The two boys’ eyes widened as a tall, blonde woman came stalking up to them. She kneeled in front of them, scolding them, “Du weißt es besser als so wegzulaufen! Du hast mich wirklich erschreckt.” The boys frowned, looked at the ground, and almost started crying, apologizing, “Tut mir leid, Mama.” The woman quickly pulled them both into a hug, kissed the sides of their heads, and told them softly but sternly, “That’s alright. Just don’t do it again.” The family released each other, and the mother rose to her full height, tousling each boy’s hair. It was then that the mother noticed Beca and Emma standing there, watching the entire scene. Emma was watching quietly, while Beca was straight up gaping at the other mother, drinking in her appearance. The woman had sparkling blue eyes like her sons’ all encaptured in the solid outline of god-like features. She had a good four or five inches on Beca and looked as intimidating as she sounded. She was clearly speaking German before, and she obviously had a German accent while speaking English, so best guess was she was bilingual. Beca’s eyes trailed down the woman’s body, jaw dropping even further as she looked at every toned muscle and curve on the woman’s body. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt with black high-waisted shorts, and her hair was down but pushed out of her face with the sunglasses on top of her head. She caught Beca’s staring, looked back at Beca, and smirked like she knew what was happening.

Emma saw the interaction between the two mothers, saw the unresolved sexual tension conveyed through their eye contact and decided to save her mother from total embarrassment. She tugged at Beca’s hand, whispering, “Psst . . . Mom,” until Beca was drawn out of her daze with a severe head turn downward, pulling a muscle in her neck. Beca winced, grabbed her neck, and said, “Jesus—Argh!” Beca quickly recovered from her accident, and hissed at Emma, “Why would you do that?” Emma, still holding Beca’s hand, motioned toward the other mother and answered, “You were staring. It’s impolite to stare, isn’t it?” Beca looked back at the other family where the boys were back at the fence and their mother was watching the interaction between Beca and Emma, and blushed a deep scarlet. Emma, seeing it was a lost cause, let go of Beca’s hand, and went back to the fence to teach the boys more things about Giraffes. Beca awkwardly gazed at the ground, sliding her hands into her back pockets, and tried to come up with something to say that would explain her behavior. When she couldn’t, the other mother held out her hand, introducing herself, “Hallo. I’m Luisa, and these are my two boys Kaspar and Lukas.” Beca stared into Luisa’s eyes, slowly taking her hand, and responded, “Your hands are so soft.” Beca realized what she said, shook her head, and adjusted, “Sorry. I’m Beca and this is my daughter, Emma.” They let go and Beca blushed again while Luisa chuckled at Beca’s reactions. Luisa had never seen anything like this before, someone getting flustered by the sight of her. She had to admit, it was fun to play that to her advantage.

“So, which one’s Kaspar and which one’s Lukas?” Beca asked, obviously missing their initial introduction. “Blondie’s Lukas, and the other one’s Kaspar,” Luisa replied, touching each boy’s head as she said their name. “Gotcha. Duly noted.” They stood there looking at each other, the sexual tension once again making itself known between them. As if sensing what they were doing again, Emma turned around, and upon seeing the intense stares, grabbed Beca’s hand. “Oh, Mom,” she sighed and faced Luisa. “My mom thinks you’re very cute. That’s why she’s staring at you so much,” the little girl continued, catching the attention of Beca. When Beca’s head whipped down to glare at Emma, Luisa quickly mouthed to Emma, “I see that. She’s very cute too.” Emma smiled devilishly as Luisa placed a finger over her lips, telling her to keep the little secret. Beca, not being able to take any more outbursts from Emma, quickly picked her up and excused them, “It was nice meeting you all, but Emma here has to go to the bathroom.”

“No, I—” Emma’s interjection was stopped by Beca clasping a hand firmly over her mouth, and continuing, “So, I guess we’ll see you later.”

“Ja, Tiny Maus. I hope we do,” Luisa responded, and watched Beca walk away with Emma in her arms. When they were out earshot, Beca turned to Emma, and admonished her, “Why would you do that? I know you know I have problems with communicating my feelings, but that doesn’t mean you have to blurt them out for me.” Emma’s face said it all, expressionless, but she answered anyway, “You just kept staring at her, and I knew you weren’t going to do anything yourself, so I took action.” Beca stood Emma on a nearby bench and put her hands on her hips. She wiped her face with her hand, and thought out loud, “Great. Now my six-year-old daughter’s trying to get me laid.” Emma tilted her head to the side when she didn’t understand what Beca said, and asked, “What does ‘getting laid’ mean?” Beca glared at Emma, not wanting to explain sex to her daughter, and took her by the hand. She waited until Emma got the hint that it was time to move on, and the small child jumped off the bench, saying, “She thinks you’re cute too.” Beca huffed out a breath, completely done with how smart and observant her child was, and stated, ”Let’s just head to Asia. I want to see the red pandas.”

********

Emma was so excited to ride the carousel. It was her favorite part of the zoo, besides the animals. She and Beca rode it every time they came like they felt they wouldn’t get the full experience if they didn’t ride it. So here they were, walking around the ride to find the perfect horses. Emma was dragging Beca behind her as she ran toward the other side, expecting to be the only ones there. It surprised the two when they saw another family already there, but it surprised them, even more, when they realized they already knew the family. Emma dropped Beca’s hand, ran toward the other family, screaming, ”Kaspar! Lukas!” The boys and Luisa looked Emma, and smiled, the boys yelling back, “Emma!” Luisa then shifted her gaze to Beca for a second before checking the seat belts her boys were wearing. Beca made her way to the horse Emma was jumping next to, and helped her up onto it, buckling and tightening her seatbelt. She turned around to get on her own horse, and she found Luisa sitting on the horse next to it. She avoided eye contact while she climbed onto the metal horse as calmly as possible. She didn’t bother with the seat belt because she was 29 for crying out loud, but she held onto the golden pole until her knuckles turned white. She didn’t do that because she was scared, but because she was trying to stay calm around Luisa.

Ever since their encounter this morning, Beca couldn’t stop thinking of Luisa. The way she smiled, the way she was with her kids, and the way her skin felt against Beca’s. Beca had to physically stop herself from the last thought from going too far in terms of the thoughts turning to fantasies. Beca thought about what to do with this new found crush, she liked to call it. Emma suggested waiting because Beca didn’t even know where she lived, so there was a chance Luisa didn’t even live near Atlanta. Beca sighed and rested her forehead on the pole in front of her, relaxing her grip. She didn’t realize the ride had started while she got lost in her thoughts, but what brought her back was Luisa turning Beca’s head toward hers by Beca’s chin, asking sincerely, “Why is the Tiny Maus sad?” Beca eased up at Luisa’s soft and light touch, and Luisa ran her thumb back and forth across Beca’s jawline. Beca looked Luisa in the eyes, and breathed out slowly, enjoying the warmth of Luisa’s fingers against her skin. “I don’t know how to do this parenting thing. I mean, Emma’s a genius and she seems to know just about everything there is to know about everything, so there’s really nothing I can teach her,” Beca confessed easily. She found it weird how she’s only known Luisa for a few hours, but felt comfortable with sharing some of her innermost fears.

Luisa just seemed like the right person to talk to in her mind, and what made her think this way was Emma. She had convinced Beca to just have a normal conversation with Luisa if they ever saw her again. When they ran into her at the carousel, which may or may not have been staged, Beca still couldn’t determine which, Beca knew she had to at least look at Luisa. She never anticipated actually speaking like a normal human being without accidentally complimenting her. When Beca looked back to Luisa after expressing her concerns over her daughter’s intellect, Luisa reached over and took Beca’s hand in hers, reducing Beca’s anxiety. She gazed back at Beca and flicked her eyes to Kaspar and Lukas as she began speaking. “When their other mother and I divorced, I felt similar to you in the sense that I didn’t know what to do. I was only 26 and they were one, still yet babies. No matter how much I refused to admit it, I just had to take it one day at a time and learn as I went. Believe it or not, your little Emma learns as much from you as you do her. So mother to mother, take my advice. It does get better, and there will be a day that Emma learns more from you than anyone.” Luisa finished with a firm squeeze of Beca’s hand before she released it, smiling a bit. By then, the ride had stopped and everybody started getting off. Pondering what Luisa told her, Beca dismounted her horse and got Emma off hers, unconsciously waiting for Luisa and her kids.

“Wasn’t that fun?” Beca asked Emma excitedly. Emma jumped up and down, squealing, “Yeah!” The two laughed, and Beca took Emma’s hand, standing up. Beca was about to start walking, but stopped once she saw Luisa in front of her, Kaspar and Lukas holding both her hands. To say Beca was startled was an understatement. She jumped and placed a hand over her chest, requesting, “Don’t do that! I get scared fairly easily you know.” Luisa laughed, then said, ”Perhaps you should change your name to Jumpy Maus.” Beca slightly grimaced but blushed at Luisa before she calmed herself and honestly told her, “I wanted to say thank you, for what you said earlier. It really helped.” Luisa genuinely smiled, and asserted, “Anything to help a fellow mother.”

“So what should we do now? We haven’t been to the aquarium yet,” Beca asked Emma, wiggling their connected hands. “Sure. Can Kaspar and Lukas come with us?” Emma inquired, wanting her new friends to come with. Beca glanced at Luisa, and Luisa disclosed, “We haven’t been to the aquarium yet so that’s fine with me, if Beca doesn’t mind.” All the children looked at Beca pleadingly. Even Luisa kind of pulled puppy dog eyes on her, and Beca had to admit she looked extremely adorable. Giving in to her sensitive side, Beca declared, “Fine! You’re all too adorable to deny.” The children yipped with joy and they all headed to the aquarium. There, Luisa and Beca found out more about each other as they watched their children marvel at the various fish and aquatic animals. Beca found out that Luisa could speak eight different languages, three she’s already taught to her kids, and that she’s only been married and divorced once before. Luisa found out that Beca was an associate music producer, she’s never been married before, and that her sexual identity has caused some trouble for her in the past, but refused to elaborate.

Once they went through the entire aquarium, it was about time to go home so they parted ways as acquaintances, though their children were friends at that point. Luisa was intrigued by Beca, and vice versa, but Beca silently hoped she didn’t see Luisa again because she was already terrified enough with how much she’s let Luisa into her life. She didn’t want to be hurt again, but she knew deep down Luisa would never hurt her. She only wished emotions weren’t so hard to deal with, and that they didn’t fuck everything up like they were about to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Wo bist du zwei?! Da sind Sie, ungezogene Kinder! - Where are you two?! There you are, naughty children!
> 
> Du weißt es besser als so wegzulaufen! Du hast mich wirklich erschreckt. - You know better than running away like that! You really scared me.
> 
> Tut mir leid, Mama - I'm sorry, Mama.


	2. Chapter 2

School was underway, only about two weeks in, but Beca already felt like it was a month since she had learned something from Emma. The little girl never ceased to amaze her every day. So when Beca came home from work, she was surprised to see Emma bouncing off the walls, running away from Ashley, their usual babysitter. Ashley stopped chasing the Emma, and greeted Beca, “Hey! I’ve tried to put her down for her nap for hours now, but she just keeps running away.” Ashley huffed breaths in and out, looking around for the small child. Beca went to Ashley, hugged her, and said, ”The cardio from college didn’t seem to stick.” Both of them laughed, releasing one another, and Beca thanked Ashley before seeing her off. Beca shut the door behind Ashley, and turned around, searching for Emma. Soon enough, Emma came crawling from behind the couch, smiling at her mother. Beca made a “come here” motion, causing Emma to spring up and run to Beca. She jumped up and Beca caught her, hugging her tightly while repeatedly kissing the top of her head. “How are you today Emy?” Beca asked, looking her in the eyes. Emma, arms still around Beca’s neck, pondered for a bit then answered, “Pretty spectacular if I say so myself.” Beca giggled and rubbed the tip of her nose against Emma’s, a tradition for when she came home.

“What has you feeling so jazzed?” Beca questioned, moving to sit on the couch. She sat down with Emma in her lap, Emma starting to curl up into Beca’s neck. Emma opened her mouth to speak, but hers and Beca’s stomach growled, surprising both of them. Beca looked at Emma, and said, “We might want to get some dinner. Luckily, I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go grocery shopping to make spaghetti.” Emma peered up from the comfort of Beca’s chest, and yawned, “Yes, please.” Beca rubbed Emma’s back, lulling her closer to sleep, and declared, “Alright. Let’s hurry so we can get you back here for your nap.” Emma nodded lightly, allowed Beca to carry her to the car, and dozed off to sleep as soon as she was buckled in. Beca climbed in the front seat, started the car, and made sure Emma was alright before starting the five-minute drive to the store. She occasionally glanced back at her through the rear view mirror, checking how she was doing. They arrived sooner than Beca expected, and Beca easily got Emma out of the car. Emma barely even stirred once as Beca gently laid her down in the cart like she was a watermelon, placing her jacket beneath her head as a makeshift pillow. As Beca went through the list, she only placed lighter objects near Emma’s head and heavier objects like the gallon of milk near her feet. She ran through her mental list and remembered she hadn’t gotten pasta sauce for dinner. It was going to be pretty hard to make spaghetti without the sauce.

Beca turned into the aisle with the pasta sauce, glancing down into the cart to see Emma fast asleep. There, she found a wall of various sauces. Walking along the wall, Beca looked up and down for their typical sauce and wasn’t paying attention to where she was going. She kept walking with some haste because she was getting a bit impatient. That combined with her lack of attention landed her a small crash with another patron. Beca nearly jumped fifteen feet when she felt the vibrations from the cart, and she immediately looked to see who or what they crashed into. The collision was small but was enough to knock down the box of spaghetti onto Emma’s stomach. She jolted awake with the random fact of, “Italy wasn’t the first to enjoy pasta sauce.” The person they crashed into noticed Emma’s awakening, and apologized, “Sorry for waking your little one. I wasn’t looking where I was going and—Wait a second, hey Emma. Tiny Maus?” Beca looked up from the tired Emma struggling to sit up on her own when she heard the familiar German accent. First, she was taken aback by the shock of the person being Luisa, then she relaxed when Luisa smiled at her. Emma must’ve recognized the voice too because she turned around, rubbing her with her fists, and asked Luisa like they were colleagues, “Hey Luisa! How are Kaspar and Lukas?” Luisa, obviously one for conversations, bent down and told Emma, “They’re being Kaspar and Lukas. Enough said. But listen, I’m sorry for waking you up from your nap. From what I heard, you were having a lovely dream about pasta sauce.”

Emma absorbed everything Luisa just said, yawned one more time, responding, “No, don’t be sorry. I needed to get up anyway, or else I would’ve been up all night, and you know how that is.” Luisa laughed at genuinely adult-like Emma was despite her age, she even found the “you know how that is” joke funny that adults typically use to brag about something with work. Luisa rested herself on the handle to her cart as she covered her mouth with her hand to suppress the laughter. Emma giggled a bit before turning to her mother, who was once again staring at Luisa with pink cheeks. “Mom. Mom! Pay attention,” Emma whispered just a bit too loud, alerting Luisa of Beca’s staring again. Beca’s grip on the handle tightened as Luisa stood back up, staring back at her with the same fire in her eyes. Luisa’s intentions were entirely innocent, only to see where this went, while Beca’s mind wandered off to anywhere that resembled a dark alley, full of dark secrets and dirty thoughts. Beca blushed harder when she comprehended these thoughts to be more than a one time crush. This was a full blown love interest, and Beca was starting to go into panic mode. Her heartbeat quickened, she was starting to forget how to breathe, and she actually started shaking in her place. Both Luisa and Emma noticed her reactions, but only Luisa could take action because she was outside of a metal box. Luisa walked over to her, realized she was provoking this behavior and used Emma instead. “Do you mind if I pick you up for a second?” Luisa asked Emma. Emma stood in the cart, holding her arms out, and Luisa picked her up by the waist, taking her out of the cart.

Luisa held Emma in front of her, resting Emma on her forearm, and allowed Emma to toy with Beca’s face until Beca snapped out of her daze. It didn’t take long because as soon as Beca felt Emma’s hand splayed over her cheek, she snapped to attention, wondering, “Emy, how are you out of the cart?” Luisa peeked her head out from behind Emma, raising her eyebrows to answer, and Beca breathed out, “Oh. Riiiiiiight. Sorry about that.” Luisa placed Emma back in the cart as she said, “It’s fine Maus. It happens to the best of us.” Beca watched Luisa go back to her cart and noted the sweat-shirt and sweatpants she was wearing. “I highly doubt you get flustered by German Goddesses since you are one,” Beca said, immediately cursing herself. Luisa chuckled a bit before motioning to her outfit, and she added, “In these? I really don’t think so.” Beca looked over Luisa’s outfit in shock, and retorted, “You could make mom jeans look hot with your perfect legs!” Beca slammed her face into her arms on the handle, looked to Emma, and asked her, “What is wrong with me?” Emma looked back at Beca with a straight face, and told her, “Feelings, and your refusal to accept them as they are.” Beca’s jaw dropped a considerable amount as she realized that her daughter was right.

No matter how much Beca hated to say it, Emma had worked through most of Beca’s love problems on her own, and it kind of pissed her off. Nevertheless, Beca regained some control of herself and stood back up to meet Luisa’s gaze, almost automatically shrinking back. Luisa smiled and pulled her cart away, directing it to the side of Beca’s. She pushed the cart until she was side by side with Beca. Luisa reached up, patted Beca’s cheek, and announced, “I have to go now, but I hope to see you again Nette Maus.” Right before Luisa was about to walk away, Emma called after her, “Could you tell Kaspar and Lukas I said ‘Hi’?” Luisa stopped, turned around, and replied, “Ja, I can do that for you, Emma Liebling.”

“Thank you.” Emma caught Beca’s fairly intense gaze, threw her hands up, and shouted, “What?!”

“What was that?”

“They’re my friends, and I only saw them once today because I had stupid gym instead of music.”

“Wait. You knew they lived here the entire time and didn’t tell me? Because a warning would’ve been nice.”

“I was going to, but I fell asleep.”

“Whatever. Give me a heads up next time.”

********

“You guys ready for Fitness and Fun?” Luisa asked, standing in front of Kaspar and Lukas, who were dressed in active wear and playing with toy cars. They looked up at their mother, who was wearing her own active wear, and jumped up immediately, screaming, “Yay! Fitness time with Mama!” They began to run to the car, but Luisa stopped them, pointed to their toys, and told them, “Not until this mess is cleaned up, and you have water bottles because you can’t be dehydrated.” The two boys split the work, Lukas cleaning up quickly, and Kaspar gathering their water. Soon enough, they were all ready, and heading to the park down the street, listening to the alternative radio station. Almost there, and the song “Uprising” by Muse came on. Both boys, sitting in the back, gasped and said, “Turn it up, Mama! Please!” Luisa smiled, knowing this was their favorite song, and turned the volume up as far as she could without hurting their ears. The lyrics started, and the boys began yelling them at the top of their lungs. Even Luisa sang the harmony, and she rolled down all the windows to create something like a wind tunnel as the second verse came in. She looked back at the two of them, and she laughed seeing how they bounce their heads to the beat. They even imitated guitars with the solo. Luisa pulled into the park as the final chorus blared through the speakers, catching the attention of a few other moms at the playground with their children.

Chloe and Beca were two of them. They watched as the black Acura pulled into a parking spot across the street, the song just ending. “Who lets their kids listen to that type of music?” Chloe asked, arms folded across her chest. Beca shrugged, and her eyes widened when she saw who stepped out of the car with their two children. She turned to Chloe, her back to Luisa, and covered one side of her face with her hand, trying to be discreet. “What are—”

“Shhh. Pretend I’m not here,” Beca scolded, glancing at Luisa as she passed by. They locked eyes once, and Luisa turned around to her, saying, “Tiny Maus! We really need to stop running into each other like this.” Chloe was about to say something, but Beca cut her off, “Yes, we really do. It’s starting to actually freak me out.” Luisa silently laughed awkwardly at Beca’s sincerity, sensing a bit of hostility, and quizzed, “Are you here with Emma?” Beca nodded her head, responding, “Yep. You’re obviously here with your boys.”

“Yeah. They help me get my workout in while they play, so win-win.” Beca looked past Luisa to find Emma staring directly at her from behind a slide, which was slightly creepy. Beca knew what she herself was about to do, and knew that Emma wouldn’t approve of it, no matter how she handled the situation. So it was better to rip the band-aid off all at once and get it over with, as Beca thought many times. “I see. Well, I’ve held you up long enough, so I’ll let you go and workout while you play,” Beca stated, being extremely off putting. Luisa could tell something was wrong but didn’t press the matter, as it would cause more problems for both of them. Instead, she smiled respectfully and walked to the open field with her children. Once they were out of sight, Chloe nearly screamed at Beca, “What was that?!” Beca exhaled loudly, and said, “Not you too! It’s bad enough Emma already dogs me for it, so I don’t need your input too!” Then, Beca stormed off to one of the picnic tables to cool off but unconsciously chose one where she had a full view of Luisa.

Beca watched the three interact with each other and studied the workout they did. They stretched first, of course, then Luisa told them, “Push up contest! First one to fifty or more wins.” The boys dropped down and did push-ups as fast as they could, counting out loud. Kasper was at ten, Lukas close behind with nine, and then Luisa was down on her hands. By the time they were at fifteen each, she was eighteen. After she got to thirty, she looked up to see them both struggling, and taunted, “Can’t take it, can you?” Kaspar was first to give out, then Lukas fell to the ground almost immediately after him. Luisa slowed her pace at thirty-five, and said, “Make it a challenge for me at least.” Kaspar looked to Lukas, and told him, “Tænker du på, was ich denke?” Lukas quickly responded, “Setz dich auf hende.” Luisa had no idea what they said, as it was in their secret language they created together. It was a cross between two of the languages they knew, German and Danish, and while Luisa understood both languages inside and out, she didn’t know where the Danish stopped and where the German started, which made it difficult for her to know what they were saying. Her question as to what they said was answered when they both sat on her back as she continued to do push-ups. She slowed due to the new weight but didn’t stop. “Really guys? You’ve got to be pulling my leg right now.” The two boys laughed as Luisa officially gave in after she got to forty-nine, resting on her stomach with them still on her back. She pushed them off and got up before they could tackle her again. “Alright! Next exercise! The first person to sprint from here to that tree and back three times wins!” Luisa announced, pointing to a fairly far tree across the park.

“Ready, set . . . go!” Luisa yelled, starting off with a jog as the boys ran at full speed. She laughed and picked up speed, matching theirs. She looked at both, and when she reached the tree, she sprinted back, yelping, “Catch me if you can!” The boys were out of breath by the time they reached the tree, but they had enough breath to simultaneously yell, “Tur sie!” in their special language. Luisa didn’t know what to make of their unison until she was running back and was tripped by both of them. The boys thought they won as they saw Luisa start to fall, but to their dismay, Luisa ended up doing a front handspring and continued running. “Nice try, but you’ll never beat me!” Kaspar and Lukas groaned at their mother’s ability to react quickly, but mostly for her gymnastics skills. She ran past them in no time, finishing her second lap. The boys sat down on the grass, out of breath, and began devising a plan to take down their mother’s athletic ability. Luisa came back as Lukas said, “Træk hende ud af aberstængerne, bekam es.” Luisa gave a confused stare while she sat down in front of them, grabbing her water bottle to refresh herself. The boys continued to speak in their language, Luisa half paying attention because the other half was focused on Beca, who was holding her head in her hands while a few tears drizzled down her face. Luisa took a gulp of water in her mouth, holding it there as she watched Beca’s actions. After she saw Beca almost completely break down, she swallowed the water she had in her mouth, and told the boys, “Stay here for a second.” Luisa stood up, and made her way to Beca, being careful not to make her presence known until it was entirely necessary.

“Is everything alright, Maus?” Luisa asked softly, standing in front of a sobbing Beca. Beca so desperately wanted to bury her face in Luisa’s chest and confess every dark secret she had but decided against it as she was in a public space. Instead, she chose her typical route of handling situations like this, though she knew if Emma was watching, the girl would disapprove. She got herself into a semblance of neutrality, wiping the tears on her face away quickly and removing the color from her face in a few deep breaths. She took her hands away from her face, looked up to Luisa, and responded flatly, “Never better Luisa.” Luisa wasn’t convinced with the look of pity and understanding written across her face, but she couldn’t help feeling a bit hurt at Beca’s dishonesty. “If you say so. But know I’m here to talk if you want to. My address is 867 Tanglewood Drive. Feel free to stop by, I’m almost always home,” Luisa stated, giving Beca a small smile. Beca wanted to cry again because Luisa was being so nice to her even when she constantly tried to push Luisa away, but she nodded her head graciously. Luisa nodded her head back before starting to walk away, hooting to Kaspar and Lukas, “That’s enough for today! Go play!” The two boys groaned a bit, and Luisa warned them, “Don’t think I didn’t know you were plotting against me! I may not speak your language, but you only speak in it when you’re out to get me, so go play!” They got up and ran to the playground, fighting to get down the slide first. Beca turned around on the bench, noticed Emma watching her from behind a nearby pole, and told her, “Come here Emy.”

  
Emma stepped out from behind her hiding spot and walked to Beca. Beca picked Emma up, and set Emma in her lap, facing toward her. Emma wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck, pulling her into a hug, and whispered, “Don’t worry Mom. He doesn’t deserve you anyway.” Beca broke down to a few tears and held Emma tighter, kissing the side of her head. Emma pulled away, pressed her forehead to Beca’s, and switched her grip to Beca’s wet cheeks, brushing the tears away. She looked into Beca’s eyes, and told her firmly, “I love you, Mom. So much.” Beca hugged Emma again, kissing her as many times as was humanly possible, and replied, “I love you too, Emy. So much. So much.” After a tight embrace that lasted a solid minute, Emma pulled away, and asked Beca, “Do you want to go home and watch _Hercules_ while snuggling?” Beca nodded her head, and breathed out, “Yeah, Emy. Let’s do that.” Beca stood with Emma in her arms, kissed her tenderly on the cheek, and walked to the car, not noticing that Luisa had watched the entire scene play out. Luisa followed Beca and Emma with her eyes, locking eyes with Emma. Emma smiled a bit at Luisa as she was carried away from the park, and the small girl only hoped her mother would take her advice and let Luisa into her life so she could stop crying over the person who even refused to accept Emma as their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Tænker du på, was ich denke? - Are you thinking what I'm thinking?
> 
> Setz dich auf hende. - Sit on her.
> 
> Tur sie! - Trip her!
> 
> Træk hende ud af aberstængerne, bekam es. - Pull her off the monkey bars, got it.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca has had many conversations in her life. Many with her father. Some with a therapist. But none of them seemed to help as much as the few she had with her daughter. These were serious conversations about life, and though Emma was only six, she comprehended many adult themes that some adults who were twenty years older than her failed to accept as they are. She was truly a marvel. And it didn’t help that she was playing with a chemistry kit made for someone twice her age. Hair pulled back, she was wearing her safety goggles, gloves, and apron that had to be adjusted to fit her small body. She was standing on a stool just big enough for the table to come to her waist, and she was fiddling with the wickless burner to get it hot and ready for the chemical she needed to heat up in order to complete her experiment. She was downstairs in her playroom, which had a desk like high school chemistry teachers would have complete with a sink, eye wash station, and fire resistant table top. That desk was brought in specially for Emma and her experiments so they didn’t need to worry about her ruining the dining room table if anything went wrong. Knowing Emma, Beca didn’t need to watch her while she mixed chemicals, boiled said chemicals, and made solutions that only college students would make. Beca even gave Emma her high school chemistry textbook as a way of saying, “You’re really smart and can understand this better than I can.” But what Beca actually meant was, “This is taking up space in the closet and we need more blankets so I can isolate myself with you.”

Emma had the textbook open to an experiment that tested the ph of soil using potassium bitartrate, upon her mother’s request. Beca’s failed attempt at a tomato garden prompted an investigation from Emma because it was atypical for a fruit such as tomatoes to fail in the moderate weather Atlanta had to offer. Emma pulled out the potassium bitartrate, three test tubes, the Erlenmeyer flask, a beaker, and food coloring to start. She placed the test tubes in the rack that came with the kit and began her experiment. She had samples of the soil Beca was using in little plastic dishes, one was to test the ph, the other three were to find a solution. To begin, Emma filled the beaker with about 250 mL of water and added some of the potassium chemicals to mix in. That’s when Beca walked in and sat on the couch across the room from the desk. Emma didn’t even look up from the mixture she was stirring when she greeted, “Hey Mom. How are you?” Beca gaped at Emma, and stood up, responding, “Honestly, I feel terrible. Thanks for asking.” Emma simply glanced at her and added a few drops of red food dye to the mixture she just stirred, mixing that in. “Well, I’m here to talk to you if you need it, just like someone else we know,” Emma said, insinuating Luisa. Beca walked up to the desk, placed her hands firmly on the edge, and almost whined, “But it’s about this someone else.” She didn’t want to say Luisa’s name because she knew she’d start crying again.

Beca noticed the addition of the color dye and briefly changed the subject, “Isn’t food dye going to, like, compromise the experiment or something?” Emma raised her head to meet Beca’s gaze and corrected her, “It’s alter the data, and no it’s not because I did research and food dye has a ph of 7, which means it’s essentially pure water. Plus, it just makes this more fun for me. See.” To prove a point, Emma placed a drop or two of red food dye on her tongue and swirled it around her mouth, causing her mouth to turn all red. She normally wouldn’t do that, but Beca asked a question that required an answer. “Anyway. I don’t know what to do about her. I want to tell her everything, but—”

“First off all, she has a name. Use it. Second of all, if you’re going to stand that close, at least wear a pair of safety glasses so I know you’re safe,” Emma pointed out, handing Beca a spare pair. Beca grimaced at Emma but knew she shouldn’t be that close to mysterious chemicals without some form of protection. She put them on, and continued, “Alright, fine. I don’t know what to do about . . . L-Luisa.” Emma placed the flask with the red mixture she just concocted on the burner to heat up, and read over a few other things from the textbook before posing, “What don’t you know to do?” Beca thought for a minute, trying to figure herself out, and couldn’t come up with anything. She couldn’t find any problems with herself, that she knew of, or with Luisa so there was no possible explanation for why she couldn’t open up to her. Beca was about to start crying when Emma quickly stopped her, “Don’t cry. You’ve already wasted enough tears over what my father did to you so crying more wouldn’t help.” Beca took a deep breath in, but it shuddered out as she chuckled hysterically. She couldn’t believe that Emma only knew so much about Jesse and how he almost completely derailed her life with a single word. A single, hurtful word. A single, hurtful word that caused the only family she had left to leave.

Beca couldn’t hold it in anymore. Her goggles started fogging up as she cried, and she walked around the desk to Emma who was already waiting for her with open arms. Beca kneeled in front of Emma, and hugged her, crying into the girl’s shoulder after she moved her goggles out of the way. Emma consoled Beca for as long as she could before she had to go back to her experiment. Beca rose from her spot on the floor, wiping her tears and replacing her goggles back on her face, and went back to stand in front of Emma on the other side of the desk. “You want to know what to do?” Emma asked, removing the flask from the burner. In the need for amusement, Beca played along, “Oh yes, Great Wise One. What do I do about this goddess of a mother.” Emma stared into Beca’s eyes through their goggles very seriously, and told her, “Go out with her. And I mean on an actual date.” Beca was surprised by Emma’s suggestion, and said, “That will force me to talk to her, you know that right?”

“Yes, I know that. That’s why I suggested it. And which is why they say if you want to get over someone, get under someone else.” Beca did a double take on Emma’s explanation, hearing a sexual joke. “Who told you that?”

“Aunt Chloe. I don’t know what it means, but thinking about it now, I’m pretty sure it has to do with—”

“That’s a conversation for later, as is one with Chloe, but right now you need to explain what you mean.” Emma turned off the burner, unplugging it respectfully, and once she checked that she was safe, she removed her gloves and pushed the goggles to the top of her head. Beca did the same with her goggles and waited for Emma to answer. “I’ve observed the way you behave around Luisa. It’s nothing like anything I’ve ever seen before with anybody else. You lose all sense of control and don’t know how to handle yourself around her. And, from what I know of the abstract concept, your actions resemble something close to love or at the very least, a strong liking.”

“I am not in love with Luisa!”

“But you have to admit that you at least like her as a friend. Start there, and see what it turns into. I’m not saying you jump into the whole girlfriend thing immediately, but go out to lunch with her a few times to get to know each other. Or ask if me, Kaspar, and Lukas can have a supervised play date so I’ll be there if you start to freak out. I know she’ll definitely say yes to the play date because she knows how much her boys like me, no matter how nerdy I am. Speaking of which, I’ve figured out what’s wrong with the soil, and created a solution.” Emma held up a test tube of purple fluid after she put a glove back on, and put a stopper in the opening to prevent it from leaking, passing it to Beca. Beca took it, and Emma told her, “Your soil is way too acidic. It has a ph of 3, and it needs to have a ph of 7 so put a few drops of that base in the soil before you plant your tomatoes and they should grow just fine.”

“Thanks, Emy. Let me know when you run out of any of your chemicals so I can get you more.”

“No problem, and will do. Anyway, back to what you came to me for.” Emma began packing up her chemistry set as she finished her spiel, “We’re going to go over now, and you’re going to ask her out. It’s as simple as that.” Beca stopped immediately, and shouted, “No! We are not!” Emma just finished putting her stool in the cubby in the desk, and she was barely visible over the desk, but she stated, “Yes we are, Mom. You need to face your fear of opening up to someone sometime, so the earlier the better. Plus, you’ll have to catch me.” Emma then broke out running up the stairs as fast as she could, snatched Beca’s keys out of the small bowl on the counter, and ran to get in the car before Beca could catch her. By the time Beca found her, she was in the car, buckled up, and the keys on the front console.

“Damn you,” Beca thought as she gave in to Emma’s ways and climbed in the driver’s seat, starting the car. “Do you remember her address?” Beca asked, backing out of their driveway. “867 Tanglewood Drive. Down the road and turn right,” Emma responded without hesitation. Beca accepted the directions and headed the way Emma told her to. They were there in less than two minutes, but Beca stayed in the car for another five minutes trying to compose herself enough to even step out. Beca was breathing fairly rapidly, and her face showed it. She was starting to turn pink, and her eyes were a bit wild, anticipation welled up inside them. Emma recognized her responses, and unbuckled her seatbelt as she said, “Let’s get a move on.” Emma proceeded to exit the vehicle, to Beca’s shock, and walk toward the backyard where she heard giggling and splashing. Beca hurried out of the car and tried running after Emma, but the small girl started running, turning this into a chase. “Emma!” Beca shouted as she reached out for Emma. Emma was too fast for her though and ended up running all the way to the pool where Luisa was with Kaspar and Lukas, taking turns throwing them into the deep end. Both Emma and Beca stopped when Luisa turned around to them, Lukas in her arms. She was standing in the shallow end of the in ground pool wearing a black tankini bathing suit, her hair all wet and hanging at her shoulders.

“Tiny Maus! Emma! Hey!” Luisa welcomed, setting Lukas down in the water. Beca was breathing heavily before, but now she wasn’t breathing at all. The sight of Luisa in a tankini with her legs and stomach on display was not what she expected to see. Emma paid no attention to that fact as she responded, “Hey Luisa! Hey, Kaspar! Hey, Lukas!” The boys shot out of the water, screaming, “Hey Emma!” The two tried to climb Luisa, grabbing onto her shoulders to pull themselves up, but she easily shook them off, causing the water to splash. “Anyway, Luisa. My mom has something she’d like to ask you,” Emma stated, stepping out of Beca’s way. Beca so wanted to push Emma into the pool but didn’t want her to get wet, forcing her to speak. Luisa turned to Beca, who was clearly flustered by the sight of her half naked body, thought for a second, and suggested, “I should get out if you want to talk.” Beca, partially hearing the proposition, told Luisa, “Yes, so I can see your flawless body in all its glory.” Beca squeezed her eyes shut and slowly dropped her head into her hand, cringing dramatically. Luisa just laughed, and started to get out of the pool, commanding, “You two stay in the shallow end while I’m out or else.” Kaspar and Lukas held up their hands like they were swearing a vow, then tackled each other. Luisa smiled at them while she grabbed one of the towels off a plastic lawn chair, quickly drying her body. Luisa walked to Beca, rubbing her head with the towel.

Beca watched as Luisa ran her fingers through her hair to remove any tangles that may have been there when she dried it and threw it over her shoulder. It was then that Beca noticed that Luisa’s hair was blonde, but had brunette undertones, much like Emma’s. Beca drew in a long breath through her mouth when Luisa was in front of her, eyes wandering the expanse of moist skin. Her eyes stopped at Luisa’s legs and stomach the most, the tanned skin a great contrast to the black fabric. Luisa let the towel she had dangle around her neck, and she put her hands on her hips, waiting until Beca finished visually exploring her. Beca got to her eyes eventually, and said “H-Hi.”

“Hallo Maus. Emma says you need to ask me something.”

“Y-Yeah, I do.” Beca looked down at the ground, and mumbled, “Wubba Lubba Dub Dub.” She didn’t actually say that, but that’s what it sounded like, which convinced Emma to get involved. Emma came up behind Beca and lightly pushed on Beca’s waist. Beca didn’t expect the nudge at all, and she almost fell onto Luisa, but Luisa caught her by the waist, and she held onto Luisa’s biceps. Beca opened her eyes to see nothing but black, and she realized her face was in Luisa’s chest. She freaked out, and pushed away from Luisa, tripping over herself. She fell backward into the pool screaming, and Emma gasped, covering her mouth. Luisa tried to catch her, but she reached out a bit too late and ended up gasping too. The gasps then turned to laughter as Beca stood up, drenched and annoyed. “Sorry Mom,” Emma apologized, being sincere. Beca got out of the pool, shook her arms out, and sighed, “It’s fine, Emy. It’s only water.” Luisa handed Beca the towel she had, and Beca quickly wrapped herself in it, thanking Luisa. Luisa then told Beca, “If you want to come inside, I can get you some other clothes while those dry.” Beca was about to open her mouth to deny, but she caught a look from Emma that said, “This is your opportunity to ask her! Don’t mess it up.” Beca looked back at Luisa, saw the caring inflection in her eyes, and stuttered, “Sure, L-Luisa. Th-Thanks.”

Beca followed Luisa inside, trusting Emma to behave properly, and upstairs to what she thought was Luisa’s room. Master bedroom with a large king-size bed that had white sheets, and a shelf of CDs and a stereo. Beca was still wrapped in the towel when Luisa gave her a shirt and shorts to put on, folded neatly like Beca expected. Luisa stepped out of the room, and before she closed the door she told Beca, “If you want to take a shower, it’s there.” 

Beca nodded, “Thanks.” Luisa shut the door and went downstairs to wait for Beca’s wet clothes. Beca peeled the clothes off her body, feeling self-conscious despite no one else being in the room. She left her bra and underwear on because they would dry on their own, and got dressed in the clothes Luisa gave her. She went downstairs with the wet clothes in her hand to find Luisa in the kitchen with a mug of coffee, leaning against the counter adjacent to Beca. Luisa looked over to Beca, set her coffee down, and took Beca’s clothes to the dryer, conveniently located through a nearby door. Luisa came back after a minute and sat at the breakfast bar after getting her coffee. “I made you a cup if you wanted it,” Luisa pointed out, motioning to the mug next to Beca. Beca didn’t know she was thirsty until Luisa mentioned it, and she quickly thanked Luisa, picking up the cup. “Shall we go sit outside and watch the children?” Luisa asked, opening the sliding glass door. Beca nodded her head, and they went out onto the patio, sitting on the furniture Luisa had.

“Luisa, I actually do have a question to ask you. I tried asking before, but I kind of fell in the pool so I never got around to it. Then again, I don’t know if I’ll ever get around to it because I can’t seem to stop talking right now and I don’t know why you’d ever say ‘yes’ because I’m, like, nothing compared to you—”

“Quiet Maus. There is nothing I hate more than perfectly alright people comparing themselves to me. Especially the very cute ones such as yourself,” Luisa cut in, sipping her coffee. “With that being said, would you like to go out with me? We can spend an afternoon or something at the mall and get to know each other more.” Beca nearly choked on her beverage when she realized what Luisa was asking her. Luisa’s eyes widened as Beca coughed and placed her drink on the table in front of them. She patted Beca’s back, actually concerned that Beca was really choking, and Beca recovered soon. “I only asked a simple question,” Luisa said, sipping her coffee. Beca sat up, glaring at the woman sitting next to her, and nearly shouted, “That is not a  _ simple _ question!”

“How is it not? It’s a yes or no answer. So, Maus. Do you?” Beca knew she wanted to say ‘No’ so much right now, but something in her changed her mind.

“Yes,” Beca whispered, the urge to kiss Luisa just growing inside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Luisa had never been this nervous for anything in her life, not even her wedding day. It was only a date with Beca, how hard could that be? It was extremely hard, believe it or not. Luisa had never moved this fast before; she was friends with her ex-wife for three years before they started dating. She’s barely known Beca for five weeks and there’s already something between them. Luisa hoped she could keep her cool and not kiss Beca until the moment was right. She stepped out of the shower and dried off as fast as she could. They were only going to the mall so she wouldn’t need to wear anything fancy, but she still wanted to look decent, though she had no doubt in her mind Beca would think she looked amazing no matter what she wore. She decided on a dark blue v-neck and jean shorts with her walking shoes. By the time she was dressed, she knew what to do with her hair. After brushing it out, she pulled it back into a bun and pinned it in place. She found her accessory drawer and pulled out a basic headband that was more like a flower crown. It was covered in small yellow flowers and matched perfectly with her outfit. She delicately put it in her hair as to not mess up the bun, then checked herself in the mirror. While she was applying minor lipstick, Lukas came running in, followed by Pieter who had Kaspar thrown over his shoulder. Pieter was their biological father, and Luisa was their biological and actual mother. Pieter donated his sperm when Luisa couldn’t find anybody else she liked, and while it made them out to be a couple, they didn’t care because occasionally they were each other’s beards.

Luisa tried to ignore them as she finished getting ready, but Lukas went in front of her and head butted her in the stomach, causing her to flinch back slightly. “Naughty child!” Luisa teased, lifting Lukas above her head. He giggled and squirmed in her arms, demanding to be put down. She finally set him down and turned to Pieter, who was facing an onslaught of tiny fists. “Do I look okay?” Luisa asked, fully facing her best friend and father of her children. Pieter glanced over her once, smiled, and said, “Yum yum.” Luisa laughed at his comment, then shooed everyone out of her room, following close behind. She grabbed her wallet and keys, not needing anything else, and started heading out the door. “Pieter, make sure they get lunch before their naps at 1, and no going in my room,” Luisa instructed him, halfway out the door. “Do I have permission to throw them in the pool?” Pieter asked, picking the boys up. “Only if they have their bathing suits on, and you don’t get the furniture wet. It’s hell to wash those damn cushions. Anyway, see you later. Love you all,” Luisa answered, finally leaving. She drove to Beca’s house in no time and went to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited. What she heard was someone scrambling around, and then the door was opened by Ashley, her neighbor. “Hey, Ashley! How are you and Jessica?” Ashley was holding Emma in her arms as she stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

“Hey, Luisa! We’re fantastic, thanks for asking. How are you and the boys? And I’m assuming you know Emma,” Ashley blurbed, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Luisa smiled and waved at Emma, who said, “I’m six, not a newborn thank you. You can speak to me like a normal human.” Luisa kind of laughed at the remark, but Ashley cut in, “Sarcastic, just like Beca.” Luisa blatantly laughed, and managed to ask, “Is that how she normally is?”

“Who? Emma or Beca?”

“Either one.”

“Beca’s only sarcastic because she isolates herself. Emma, on the other hand, is sarcastic because she truly means it.” Just then, Beca walked out of the door, in a black t-shirt and shorts with her hair down, and kissed Emma, saying, “Love you Emy. See you later, okay?” Emma kissed Beca back, hugged her, and responded, “Okay. Love you too, Mom. See you later.” As Emma hugged Beca, she glared at Luisa that told her, “Hurt her, and you die.” Luisa stood there awkwardly as she had never been terrified of a child before, and tried to look away, but felt uncomfortable wherever she looked. Emma’s grimace quickly turned to a smile in seconds when Beca pulled away. “Are you ready?” Beca asked Luisa. “Ja, Maus.”

“Great. Let’s go.”

********

The mall was fairly large because it was in Atlanta, but mostly because there were many stores. This made it difficult for the two women to choose where to go. There were a few places they were sure to go to, and one was Starbucks because you can’t go to the mall and not get a venti sized iced caramel macchiato. Which is exactly what Beca got, while Luisa went for a regular iced coffee. Luisa poked the straw through the top of her cup and was immediately pulled along by Beca who had a surprisingly strong grip on her hand. Beca mingled their fingers together and walked closer to Luisa. It was far enough into the date that the awkwardness had disappeared, and the two were starting to act like normal people on a date. They were constantly smiling, whether at the other person or simply at how they felt, and talking about their likes, dislikes, and other first date topics. Luisa’s favorite color was red, Beca’s ironically was purple, and both had a strong liking to black. They found something that they had in common, besides the fact they were single mothers. Both of them laughed when Luisa pointed that out, and once they finished their coffee, they went to JCPenny where they were looking through the girls’ section.

Beca was looking for some school clothes for Emma and thought Luisa was there to offer suggestions, but it wasn’t at all what she expected. Luisa pulled out a little dress that looked like it was made of denim but actually wasn’t. It had a belt attached, and the belt was a brown braided one, which would super cute on any little girl. Luisa held it up to Beca, and Beca said, “That’s really cute, but Emma wouldn’t wear it because it’s loose. You know, scientists and their weird thing for tight clothes.” That’s when Luisa chuckled, and told Beca, “It’s actually for Lukas.” The surprised and confused look on Beca’s face was enough for Luisa to explain. “Lukas keeps telling me she wants to be a girl, and I promised her that I would get her some fitting clothes for her birthday.” Beca gasped and awed, and Luisa continued, “I also told her that when she was old enough, we’d go get her name changed if she wanted to. But guess what name she has me call her now so she’s used to it?” Beca, who was completely absorbed in the story and Luisa’s transgender daughter, nodded her head and asked, “What? Is it Luisa because that would be super cute?”

“Close. She wants her name to be Lucia.” Beca smiled at the similarity between the two names and hugged Luisa around the waist for the first time. Beca didn’t know how warm Luisa actually was until she was pressed against her heated, firm body on impulse. Luisa hugged Beca back, resting her head on Beca’s, and Beca melted into Luisa. “Why are your children so adorable?” Beca asked against Luisa’s chest, nuzzling closer to her heart. Luisa giggled a little bit, and answered, “Because all children are. Not just mine.” Though she didn’t want to, Beca pulled away with a smile on her face and looked at the dress again. “I could totally see her wearing this. She’s lucky to have you as her mother,” Beca stated, hugging Luisa again. Now that she’s hugged Luisa, she doesn’t want to stop, but they had other things to do. “Thank you. I just try to be as open and accepting as possible because I don’t want to lose them because I didn’t like them for one part of their personality,” Luisa started, expressing concern. Beca went to Luisa, held her waist, and advised, “That’s fantastic, Luisa. I’m glad you’re trying to look at your children for who they are, not what they identify as because trust me, I understand their fear and anxiety of all this.” Luisa hugged Beca again, but this one felt a lot nicer than all the other ones. They let the moment run on to its end, and then they pulled away, Beca asking, “Could you tell me this story? Because it seems very interesting to hear.” Luisa nodded and explained Lucia’s coming out story while they shopped for clothes for both Lucia and Emma. After they checked out, Beca’s stomach growled so they decided to grab a quick snack at Auntie Anne’s.

“So, she woke you up in the middle of the night with milk and cookies for you to eat while she explained all of it?” Beca clarified, chewing a cinnamon sugar pretzel bite. Luisa laughed, picked up a cinnamon pretzel, and nodded, “Oh, ja. I was only in shorts and a bra, and we sat on the bed talking about it for almost an hour before Kaspar walked in. He asked what was going on, and Lucia explained it to him. At first, Kaspar was confused, then you wouldn’t imagine what he said.”

“Oh my God, what?”

“He said, and I quote ‘Finally! I’ve always wanted a sister!’” Beca about near swallowed a pretzel whole she was laughing so hard. Luisa laughed just as hard and sipped her lemonade. They each got their own lemonade but shared the same cup of pretzel bites. They sat facing each other on the bench, their bag of purchases off to the side, and they’ve been talking about this and that for a while. They were sitting fairly close together, their knees brushing against each other’s occasionally. “Here’s the thing though, Kaspar then told her, ‘Don’t think about dating Charlie. She’s mine’,” Luisa expanded, giving Beca a shocked look. “Did he mean Charlie, as in Charlotte? Chloe’s ginger mini-me?” Beca asked. Luisa nodded, and they broke out into fits of laughter again, creating a moment neither would forget. They finished the pretzels while they laughed, and they stared into each other’s eyes, a connection being made. They stopped laughing as this connection in their eyes deepened and their hearts became heavy with the lightness of this new feeling stirred in both of them. This feeling was an old one but came alive with new rejuvenation that unconsciously forced Beca and Luisa closer. As the feeling ensued, both women felt irrevocably drawn to each other, the distance between them closing. While their lips twitched with the anticipation of the incoming kiss, their hands found each other’s and collided tightly, causing their hearts to skip beats. They held their breath when their lips were barely an inch apart, the tension enough to kill them. Their eyes reached each other’s once more before they closed and their lips touched softly in their first kiss with a human beside their kids in years.

That was short but monumental. They pulled away, but kept their proximity, resting on each other’s forehead as they smiled and breathed again. It wasn’t long before they kissed again, the action becoming easier but no less meaningful, and they finally opened their eyes. A man who was clearly gay, and vocally Southern stopped and told his boyfriend, “Awww! Baby! They’re so cute together!” Luisa and Beca laughed to themselves, and kissed again. Beca knew Luisa’s mouth was going to be warm, but not the sensuous flow of soft and hot silk it was. Luisa never expected Beca’s lips to be the refreshingly cool excitement she went crazy for, but as soon as she felt the chilly hysteria against her lips, she wanted more and more. They both knew not to push anything too far, so they settled for the few briefs kisses they had. They pulled back fully, beaming at each other with wide smiles, and a blush crept up to their cheeks. “It appears we are out of pretzels. Should we continue our journey?” Luisa popped coyly. Beca recognized the coy manner, and said, “We shall, and stop being so coy.” Luisa laughed then stood up, pulling Beca up with her. They gathered their bags, and started to walk to Hot Topic so they could indulge on themselves. They held each other’s hand, and Luisa wrapped her arm around Beca’s shoulders, holding her close. Beca relaxed into Luisa’s side, and they rode the elevator up to the second floor, lightly snuggling.

They stepped off, and started to walk in the direction of Hot Topic when Beca caught sight of two guys making out. She thought nothing of it until she recognized both of them, stopping dead in her tracks. Luisa stopped with her, and asked, “What’s wrong Maus?” Beca just stood there staring at the two guys, and Luisa followed Beca’s glare to the two guys, who only just noticed the two women watching them. One of them went wide-eyed when he saw Beca, and the other did the same eventually. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Jesse?! Benji! Really?! How could you?!” Beca screamed, tears piercing her eyes as they welled up. The darker haired guy got off the couch he was sitting on and started to walk toward Beca. “Becs, I—”

“I don’t want to fucking hear it! I hope you’re happy living your ‘little faggot lifestyle’!” Beca roared, tears pouring down her face, and she tore herself away from Luisa. She stomped off toward the Sears not too far from where they were standing. Luisa watched Beca as she left, calling, “Maus!”. When Beca didn’t turn around or so much as glance back, Luisa glared at Jesse angrily and followed behind Beca, trying to catch up to her. Luisa got to her quickly, and Beca could tell Luisa was close by. “Maus, what’s wrong?” Luisa pleaded, reaching out for Beca. Beca turned around, swatting Luisa’s hand away, and shouted, “Stop, Luisa! Just stop! I don’t even know what I’m doing here right now!” Luisa knew Beca was lashing out at her because she was obviously hurt, but she herself couldn’t help feel a bit hurt, though she tried not to show it. “I’m only trying to help,” Luisa choked out, her own tears stinging the backs of her eyes. “Why?! What fucking reason could you have that would make me stay?!” Beca growled, her hands balled into fists. 

Without warning, Luisa dropped all the bags she had, grabbed both sides of Beca’s face, and pulled her up into a passionate kiss, holding back her tears. Beca instantly succumbed to Luisa’s strong grip, demanding lips, comforting warmth, and the passion conveyed through it all, wrapping her arms around Luisa’s neck and kissing her back. Neither faltered in this passion until they pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. Luisa struggled to keep her tears back as she told Beca shakily, “B-Because I can’t stand to see you hurt, Maus. I can’t. I just can’t.” Luisa opened her strained eyes, and when she saw Beca’s apologetic gaze, all her emotions busted through her walls, tears soaking her cheeks. Beca pulled Luisa’s face down into her shoulder and allowed her to calm herself down, hugging her around the waist. Luisa breathed deeply twice before she stood back up, wiping around her eyes. “Fuck, my makeup,” she said, and Beca laughed, pulling Luisa close. Luisa returned the hug, kissed the top of Beca’s head, and suggested, “Let’s go home now. I’ve had enough drama for one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect the come out? 
> 
> Didn't think so.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been three months since Beca and Luisa have met each other at the zoo, and so they’ve had three dates: The mall, the carnival, and a movie marathon at home. They agreed to take things slow so they weren’t officially girlfriends yet, but that didn’t stop them from the occasional make-out or spoon. Then came the kids. They were constantly asking if they could have a playdate, and while they’ve had a few, they wanted to have one at Beca’s house because she and Emma had a trampoline. Finally, Beca and Luisa agreed on a date, and the kids couldn’t stop talking about it until the day came. Little did Beca and Luisa realize, the playdate was a ploy for more of Emma’s trickery that forced them together. The day was cloudy, but that didn’t stop the play date, which was what Emma hoped would happen. The children were jumping frantically on the trampoline while Beca and Luisa watched them from a distance, but they themselves were sitting fairly close. They were unconsciously holding hands while they talked, the contact a normal thing for them. Beca enjoyed the feeling of Luisa’s soft and warm palm against hers, and Luisa enjoyed the intensity Beca held her hand with. It wasn’t a death grip, but it was reassuring.

Over the past month, Luisa hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Beca. The way she obsessed over Beca reminded her of the way she used to think about her ex-wife, but this was somewhat different. With her ex-wife, it was plain and simple. She was plain and simple. There wasn’t really anything special about her. But Beca was a whole other story. Beca had complex problems, therefore had complex emotions, and Luisa seemed to figure out everything else except why. Why did Beca feel the need to hide her problems, and consequently her emotions? That was what intrigued Luisa the most about Beca. The way she managed to hide away from the world and the only one to really know anything about what was wrong was Emma. And she was six. Luisa didn’t mind because she was very patient, and knew that Beca would tell her when she felt ready to. Luisa looked at Beca and watched as her eyes flickered from joy to a second of sadness and back to joy when she turned to look at Luisa. A small smile formed on both their faces as they made eye contact and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips were so close to touching, but Emma yelled, “Come play with us, Mom!” Beca and Luisa looked regretfully at each other as Beca stood to go join the children. She pulled on Luisa’s hand, insisting, “Come with me.” Luisa sighed but smirked and stood in front of Beca. She held Beca’s waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Really? On the trampoline? I would prefer your face, but maybe next time.” Luisa quickly kissed Beca’s cheek and started to walk toward the trampoline.

Beca fully comprehended what Luisa meant, and whipped around to see Luisa sitting on the edge of the trampoline, removing her shoes. When Luisa saw Beca’s flustered face, she laughed outright and climbed in the net surrounding the trampoline. Beca went to the trampoline and got in after taking her shoes off, standing up as balanced as possible. There were five people on the play item, but three were children so they counted as like one and a half people. The children were sitting in the center, and Luisa was on the other side of them, smirking with a plan. “Jump!” Luisa yelled, starting to jump and bounce the children. Beca joined in on the jumping, watching the young ones get flopped around aimlessly. It wasn’t until Lucia was playfully screaming, “Stop Mama! Stop!” that they stopped and sat on the trampoline with the children. Lucia sat up, fixed her dress, and said, “You nearly messed up my ponytail!” Everyone laughed, and Luisa tickled the little girl’s stomach, pulling her into a hug. Over the months, Lucia has grown out her hair so it was about Emma’s length, and often times went with whatever hairstyle her mother had, which is why she had the ponytail with framing pieces. Luisa had the same hairstyle, but she was wearing skinny jeans with a t-shirt and sports jacket, business casual. They looked almost identical, and Beca found Lucia’s desire to be like her mother adorable.

“Hey, Lucia and Kaspar! Let’s go play video games!” Emma suggested, hinting at her unknown plot. Kaspar immediately agreed, knowing of the plan, but Lucia asked, “Why?” Emma looked at her a certain way that seemed to jog Lucia’s memory, and she said, “Oh! Yeah, let’s go.” The children started to leave the trampoline, and Beca told Emma, “Don’t make too much of a mess.” Emma nodded, then ran to catch up to the other two, leaving the women on the trampoline. The door shut behind Emma, and Luisa stood back up, betting, “I can jump higher than you.” Beca scoffed, stood in front of Luisa, and retorted, “Fucking fight me.” Luisa smiled at the request, knowing Beca was joking, but she teased, “Okay.” She then jumped and knocked Beca off her feet, landing on her back on the elastic. Luisa then got down and hovered over Beca, taunting, “I win.”

“No fair. I wasn’t ready.”

“Let me know when you are.” Beca felt a surge of adrenaline go through her, and she pushed on Luisa’s shoulders, flipping them onto Luisa’s back. Luisa grabbed Beca’s waist and glared at her. “You never told me you were ready.”

“I still win.”

“Really?” Luisa sat up, pulling Beca closer to her, and wrapped her arms around Beca. Beca reciprocated the embrace around Luisa’s neck, nuzzling her forehead against Luisa’s. “Well, I think this is a fight only kisses can solve,” Luisa offered, moving her mouth closer to Beca’s. Beca moved closer to Luisa, and told her, “Be prepared to lose.” They kissed softly, then their passion came in, intensifying their kisses. Both became more insistent, tongues getting involved, and with every kiss, they gained a slight swaying motion back and forth. Beca held Luisa’s face in place while Luisa held Beca against her with her hands roaming Beca’s back and sides. Beca moaned into Luisa’s mouth as she felt Luisa move her tongue in a way that was extremely hot, causing Luisa to tighten her grip on Beca’s thigh. They were starting to lose their breath, and now this tongue battle was to see who could hold their breath the longest. Every kiss drained them of breath even more until finally, Beca pulled away, gasping for air. Luisa barely got two seconds of breath before she attacked Beca’s neck, holding Beca’s neck against her lips with her hand clasped to the back of Beca’s neck. Beca giggled and kissed the top of Luisa’s head while her neck was ravaged. “I win,” Luisa admitted, her lips buzzing on Beca’s skin. “I’ll give you this one,” Beca submitted, running her fingers through Luisa’s loose hair.

Then, the sky got darker, and droplets of water began drizzling on them. Luisa pulled away, blinking away the raindrops that got in her eyes, and asked, “Shouldn’t we go inside now?” Beca looked at Luisa, kissed her, and told her, “While I’m not too fond of getting wet, this moment is too special to ruin.” Luisa kissed her back, and flipped them over onto Beca’s back, making sure she was directly over top of Beca. She cupped Beca’s cheek, stared lovingly into Beca’s eyes, and kissed her long and kindly, wanting nothing more than to pour her heart out to Beca and fall so in love with her that nothing will ever feel as good as Beca’s lips on her own. Trying to hide the overwhelming emotions, Luisa opened her eyes, and smirked, whispering, “I’ll be sure I’m the only thing getting you wet.” Beca gaped at Luisa with wide eyes, and Luisa couldn’t help but laugh. “How about, if you’re not too busy, you come to my house, and I’ll make some dinner. Maybe a nice bottle of wine, no kids, just us,” Luisa proposed, getting serious again. Beca thought for a while, pushing a strand of hair behind Luisa’s ear, and answered, “You won’t let up until I say ‘Yes’?”

“No, I won’t.”

“Fine. Yes, Luisa. I would love to.”

They got off the trampoline and started heading inside as it was raining harder than it was before only to find the doors locked. “Damn it, Emma!”

********

Beca rang Luisa’s doorbell after composing herself enough to raise her hand. “It’s a simple dinner, what could happen?” Beca thought, running over her outfit. She had her hair pulled back, but it was loose so it fluffed out a bit. She was wearing a knee length black dress that cut off just above her breasts and went to lace fabric that covered the rest of her chest and acted as the straps. She breathed out slowly as the door opened and revealed Luisa wearing an off-white dress that cut off just above her knees and came up high on her chest, just up to her collarbones. The dress was sleeveless and was accented by the thin black belt she wore around her waist, which almost wasn’t necessary as the dress was fairly tight in the torso area. Her hair was down and slightly messed up like she purposefully just finger combed it after it dried from a shower. She was smiling widely, red lipstick coating her lips, and greeted, “Well, Hello Maus.” She stepped aside and Beca entered, saying, “Hello, Cat.” Luisa raised her eyebrows at the introduction of the nickname but found it fitting so she didn’t question it. She simply shut the door and handed Beca one of the wine glasses sitting on the table by the door. “Thank you. Should we start with dinner?” Beca asked, sipping the wine. “Ja. Before it gets cold.”

Dinner was delicious. Beca had never tasted shrimp scampi and jasmine rice that tasted so good. Once Luisa lightly cleaned up, they moved to the sofa with their wine glasses and sat talking while listening to the quiet stereo in the background, playing smooth jazz. Luisa insisted, “So you like jazz?” obviously referencing  _ The Bee Movie _ . She hit “Play” on the remote she had in her hand and turned back to Beca, who looked a bit nervous. Luisa reached out, brushing her fingers across Beca’s cheek, and consoled, “What is it, Maus?” Beca glanced at Luisa then back to the glass she held in her hands. She looked at Luisa, exhaled deeply, and told her, “I’m going to tell you the truth. The whole truth, even the parts Emma doesn’t know.” Luisa’s expression softened to signify she was listening, and she whispered, “Ja, okay Maus. I’m listening.” Beca nodded and turned her attention back to across the room because she didn’t think she could handle seeing Luisa’s reactions to what she was about to tell her. “F-First off, I got pregnant my senior year of college from my then boyfriend Jesse, the guy we saw at the mall,” Beca started, tears already forming in her eyes. Luisa moved closer to Beca and put her arm around Beca’s shoulders to comfort her as she continued. Beca gladly leaned into Luisa’s side, her warmth a godsend for how cold she felt inside. She held Luisa’s hand as she went on.

“At first I didn’t know what to do because, naturally, I panicked. When I finally decided to tell him, he freaked out on me like getting pregnant was my fault. I never realized how much unplanned pregnancy could affect a person’s life until he stormed out of the room, and never talked to me again. He left me because I was pregnant, and because . . . I’m bisexual. He couldn’t understand why I didn’t just choose one gender to love so every time I tried to reach out to him for anything, he would either ignore my messages or say that I was living a ‘little faggot lifestyle’. Then when Emma was born, he wouldn’t even recognize her as his daughter, leaving me alone to raise her with my dad. And almost as if he wanted me to suffer, he outed me to my parents. I hadn’t come out to them at that point, and my dad freaked out as well, siding with Jesse on the issue. I was kicked out with Emma who was barely one year old and we stayed with Chloe until I could find our own house or apartment, which took almost another year after that. We only just recently moved into our house and got Emma enrolled in school so she had a bit of trouble adjusting to the area. Now, I just stopped trying to bring Jesse into Emma’s life. She didn’t seem to mind, but she knows how much it hurts me to start over, to try and be a good mother to her, and to put on a strong face for her. She’s the only family I really have now, and I can’t help but feel like I’m going to screw everything up again.”

Luisa pulled Beca into her tightly, and kissed the top of her head, saying, “I’m so sorry that happened to you, Maus. No one should have to go through that alone.” Luisa hugged Beca, and Beca held onto Luisa, calming herself so her tears didn’t go over the brink. After a few minutes, Beca let Luisa go, and asked her, “W-What happened to your ex-wife? You told me you two got divorced, but never explained why.” Beca thought she was pushing this a bit too fast, and retracted her question, “Oh wait. Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, Maus. Don’t be sorry. You should know.” Luisa quickly kissed Beca and explained, “After I got pregnant, she started cheating on me. She was only a few years older than me, but she decided she wanted someone younger and prettier. That person turned out to be our old neighbor before Ashley and Jessica moved in. Thing is, I didn’t find out about her affair until after the twins were born, and by then, my emotions were already messed up from the hormones so we often times got into arguments that ended with one or both of us physically hurt and crying. Once we realized that we didn’t love each other anymore, we got divorced and I got full custody of Kaspar and Lucia.” Luisa’s tone of voice had grown somber, but she didn’t cry like the wound her past created healed over and hurt very little when someone poked at it. Beca caressed Luisa’s cheek, switching focus from eye to eye, and kissed her. Beca pulled back, then said, “I don’t see how there’s anyone prettier than you.” Luisa smiled, and kissed Beca again, deepening the kiss quickly. It was a wonder to both women that they didn’t cry, but they took it as a sign that things were just easier with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

Both overtaken by a new feeling, Luisa leaned into their kisses more, and pushed Beca onto her back, settling between Beca’s hips with ease. Beca didn’t object and pulled Luisa closer with her arms around Luisa’s neck and shoulders. Luisa switched her grip to Beca’s waist, and slowly brought one of her hands down to the hem of Beca’s dress, wanting approval before she continued. Luisa went to kissing Beca’s neck, and Beca breathed, “Yes, Luisa.” Luisa’s hand slipped under the skirt to Beca’s dress and felt its way up Beca’s thigh, causing Beca’s breathing to catch. Suddenly, Luisa stood up, pulling Beca up with her, and went back to kissing Beca. Her hand found its way back up Beca’s thigh, and Beca hurried to get her dress off. She reached behind herself, and unzipped her dress, immediately pulling Luisa down to kiss her neck. Luisa got the notion and sucked at Beca’s pulse point as she trailed her hands up Beca’s bare back and slid her dress off. Beca gasped when Luisa moved her hands down to Beca’s ass and lifted her off the ground with a fairly tight squeeze. Beca held onto Luisa by her neck and around her waist with her arms and legs respectively, and ravaged Luisa’s mouth again, feeling herself getting more turned on every kiss.

Luisa held Beca to her as she began walking up the stairs to the bedroom and pulled Beca’s hair out of the updo it was in. With her own want rising, Luisa became harsher with her actions and slammed the two of them against the wall beside her bedroom door, eliciting a muffled groan from Beca. She let Beca down on the ground and started to undo the belt around her waist, Beca holding Luisa’s lips to hers. Once the belt was off, Beca took over and furiously unzipped Luisa’s dress, nearly ripping it off her body. Beca pulled away to admire every curve and muscle tone on Luisa’s body, running her hands everywhere she saw. “Oh, yes!” Beca exclaimed, hands settling on Luisa’s carved abs. Luisa smirked, lifted Beca up again, and pressed her hips into Beca’s, whispering, “There’s still more to go.” Beca gasped audibly when Luisa bit at her neck and pushed two fingers into Beca’s clit, getting her hot and wet. Luisa opened the door to her bedroom and peeled her and Beca off the wall, entering the room feverishly. As soon as they were in the room, Luisa smashed them onto the bed, hands venturing Beca’s body. Beca arched off the bed, removing Luisa’s bra, and palmed the woman’s breasts, playing with her hard nipples. Luisa groaned in satisfaction, sliding her tongue farther into Beca’s mouth, and ground her hips harder into Beca’s. The pressure and heat from their grinding caused sweat to bead over their bodies and made them desperate for release.

Luisa kissed down Beca’s neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses, and didn’t stop until she was at her chest, unclasping Beca’s bra with her teeth. Luisa ran her hands over Beca’s chest, removing her bra, and kissed and bit her way back up to Beca’s lips. Their panties were off in seconds, and both basked in the naked glory of each other, their bodies pressed firmly together. “Luisa, please!” Beca pleaded, going out of her mind with the pressure. Luisa, while also going insane with the heat, kissed underneath Beca’s ear, and asked, “Is that how we ask?” Beca was holding on viciously to Luisa’s neck and shoulder when Luisa pulled away to look Beca in the face as she begged for her pleasure. “Make me come please?!” Beca nearly screamed, pulling Luisa’s lip with her teeth. “As you wish, Maus.” Luisa started to make her way down Beca’s body but was stopped by a tug on her hair and Beca’s request, “Stay here. I want to feel you against me.” Luisa rose back to Beca’s face, kissing her passionately, and moved her hand between Beca’s thighs, which were hot and moist. “You want this,” Luisa taunted, lightly brushing her fingers over Beca’s slit. Beca arched into Luisa’s hard body, and moaned, “Yes! God, yes please, Luisa!” Luisa touched Beca’s clit, whispering, “I could listen to that all night.” Beca yelled in pleasure as Luisa penetrated her with two fingers and thrust her palm into her clit. “Yes! Luisa!” Beca’s head fell back onto the bed and gave Luisa more access to her neck. Luisa immediately bit and sucked at the center of Beca’s neck, thrusting hard into her.

Luisa used her thigh to push her fingers deeper into Beca, and she gasped at the feeling of Beca clench around her fingers. “You want some more?” Luisa asked, teasing Beca’s entrance with another finger. “Yes, please! Yes, Luisa!” Luisa quickly added another finger and pumped faster into Beca. Beca tore at Luisa’s shoulder and neck with her nails, feeling Luisa press hard into her clit. She didn’t know what happened to her breath or her sense of her body she was so far turned out. She only knew three things: the vigorous thrusts into her that caused shockwaves of pleasure to pang through her, the throbbing of Luisa’s sex against her own throbbing pussy, and the heavy irregular breathing mixed with low guttural groans from Luisa as she knew Beca was close and was desperate to hear Beca scream her name. And man was Beca close. She held Luisa close as she felt her pussy shattering orgasm on the verge of coming. “God, yes! Please, Luisa!” At that, Luisa curled her fingers inside Beca, hit her sweet spot, and repeated her action until Beca gave out, an ear splitting throaty moan escaping Beca. Beca came heavily, soaking the sheets and Luisa’s hand, and she tightened around Luisa. She was dying for air, and she gasped for it, barely noticing Luisa lick her fingers clean. Though she was exhausted, Beca was determined to rid of the throbbing from Luisa in any way.

She turned Luisa over and straddled her waist, hands clasped to the sides of Luisa’s face. Beca kissed Luisa passionately, Luisa holding onto Beca’s waist. Beca then began to kiss her way down Luisa’s body, biting and sucking as hard as she could to leave marks. Luisa didn’t stop Beca from positioning her head between Luisa’s thighs, forcing her hips down onto the bed. Luisa clung desperately to the bed sheets, which were now bundled in her fists, while Beca kissed, bit, and licked both insides of Luisa’s thighs, exciting Luisa even more. Beca caressed Luisa’s legs dangerously close to her wetness, and Luisa lightly moaned, her hips lifting off the bed. Beca pushed Luisa’s hips back down onto the bed and firmly commanded, “Lay still,” her voice dark. “Can you do that?” Luisa bit her lip hard and nodded her head, whimpering, “Ja! Just fuck me!” Luisa didn’t recognize her own voice it was so high from arousal. Her usually low, seductive speech was traded for pleading, high-pitched whimpers. “Rude, but I’ll still give it to you,” Beca commented, kissing Luisa’s clit. Luisa screamed out, pulling at the sheets harder, and arched up, but she forced her hips to stay locked to the bed. “Someone learns.” Beca then moved her right hand to the underside of Luisa’s thigh, and forced her leg up, opening her. Luisa’s breath hitched at the new space but nearly stopped when Beca spread her other leg out drastically.

Now with Luisa opened wide, Beca went to town with her mouth and fingers. She sucked and licked at Luisa’s clit while quickly touching her with three fingers. Luisa seemed to know what not to do as her legs barely closed, but she didn’t know how amazing Beca was going to be at this. She’s never been one to admit it, but she really enjoyed being the submissive one in a sexual relationship, and with Beca, she knew she’d get the time of her life. Luisa hadn’t gotten so much as a minute into Beca’s ministrations before she was on the edge of coming. Her lungs were on fire with how fast she was breathing, and she couldn’t control what was coming out of her mouth, whether it was German cursing or blatant moans. Beca knew what Luisa wanted and knew she could get a lot if she gave it to her so that’s what she did. She sped up her pace, and pushed Luisa’s leg up further, nearly tearing her in half. Luisa held her leg there as her head was thrown back and loud screams erupted from her throat. Beca sucked more at Luisa’s clit and felt Luisa shudder drastically, fluids covering her mouth and hand. “Scheiße! Ja, Beca!” Luisa’s muscles tensed, and then there was a ripping noise. When Luisa’s orgasm subsided, she unclenched her fists to find pieces of the sheet, the white fabric wrinkled from her grip. Beca licked herself and Luisa clean and crawled back up Luisa’s body.

Beca laid down gently on Luisa and kissed her sweetly, resting her forehead against Luisa’s. Luisa was still catching her breath as she wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist weakly, the scraps of fabric still in her hands. They kissed one by one, each kiss meaning more than it did before. With this experience, both women became sure of their feelings for the other and knew they were falling in love again. There was no other way to describe the feeling they got from every movement, every kiss, and every touch. Luisa sat up, bringing Beca with her, and she leaned against the headboard as she said, “B-Beca, th-there’s something I need to ask you.” Beca brought herself to full attention, straddled Luisa’s lap, and wrapped her arms around Luisa’s neck, kissing her delicately. Luisa had one arm around Beca’s waist, and the other went to cup Beca’s cheek after she threw the scraps of fabric onto the nightstand. She stared into Beca’s eyes as she began to pour her heart out for the person she knew she could love uncontrollably. “I don’t know what’s happened to me over the past few months, but I know that as soon as you stepped into my life, everything has started to make sense again. I know we’ve been taking things slow up until now, but I truly believe I’m falling in love with you. I can’t help but admire you every day, and I wanted to know if . . . um . . . Gott, this is harder than I thought.” Beca smiled and giggled as Luisa shook her head and huffed out a breath to calm herself.

Before Luisa could finish, Beca jumped in, “I know I’ve tried to push you away many times in the past few months, but I see now that I wasn’t doing anything but hurting both of us. If I knew then what I know now, I would’ve been more accepting of your attempts to help me, which is why I think . . . no . . . I  _ know _ I’m falling in love with you too. It may scare the shit out of me, but I don’t think I could ever let you go. So, yes Luisa. I would love to be your girlfriend.” Luisa held both sides of Beca’s face as she pulled her into a deep kiss, pressing their bodies together. Beca kissed Luisa back, and pulled away, saying, “Plus, that was the first time in seven years that I’ve ever had sex.” Luisa laughed and attacked Beca’s neck, adding, “Ja, same here. But I think I might need to get new sheets because I kind of tore them.” Beca looked at the bed and saw the massive wet stains along with the new rips. “Well, fuck.”

“You want to go again? Because I know many tricks with my mouth.”

“I love it when you talk dirty.”

********

Beca and Luisa stepped out of the car at Pieter’s house so they could pick up their kids from Pieter. They were wearing clothes uncharacteristic to the weather to hide the majority of bite marks, hickeys, and scratches from last night when they didn’t stop until well past two in the morning. The bed was now almost unusable for the frame was cracked, the sheets were torn to bits, and the mattress was so soaked, they ended up having to sleep on the couch to avoid getting wet. They didn’t care because, to say the least, they made up for the past seven years, and quite possibly the next couple years to come. Luisa walked around the car and instantly cradled Beca’s face in her hands, kissing her passionately. Beca wrapped her arms around Luisa’s waist, slipping her hand under Luisa’s sweat-shirt. Luisa moaned, pulled back, and said, “Be careful, Maus. I’m still sensitive.” Beca glared up at Luisa and started to move her hand closer to the waistband of Luisa’s jeans. Luisa caught Beca’s hand, gave her a warning glance, and told her, “You’re going to have to pray for mercy because that sin still hurts. Like a mother fucker.” Beca laughed and removed her hand, holding Luisa’s instead. Luisa was wearing a light pink sweat-shirt and slightly torn jeans that were rolled up a bit with small heels that matched her shirt. Beca was wearing a flannel with boots and jeans. They both had their hair down because they didn’t have any cover up for their neck, which had visible signs of light BDSM sex, and they hoped the kids wouldn’t notice.

They barely walked to the porch stairs when the kids burst through the door with Pieter not too far behind them. They dropped hands and embraced their individual children, smothering them in kisses and affection while trying to hide the physical pain from their night together. Pieter seemed to know what was going on in their minds because he subtly moved to Luisa and asked her, “What did you do to her last night? She looks like she was jumped.” After Beca got on her knees to tell the kids of their relationship, Luisa turned to Pieter, “If you think she looks bad, you don’t want to know what she did to me.”

“I curious now. What did she do?” 

  
Luisa crossed her arms over her chest, looked him in the face with wide eyes, and adamantly said to him, “Let’s just say I’m glad I was a gymnast and have a fairly high tolerance for pain.” Pieter’s face contorted into an expression of confusion and more curiosity as he didn’t really understand what she meant. She moved closer to him, casually glanced down at herself and told him, “She bit me, Pieter. She bit  _ me _ .” Pieter was still confused until he glanced down and knew she meant that Beca bit her clitoris. He winced, and lightly patted her shoulder, joking, “You two need Jesus.” They laughed, but Luisa gazed at Beca, saying, “No. We only need the kids and each other.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Fluff, and a very special surprise.
> 
> Sorry, this is short. It would've been longer but I cut out a scene. You'll see.

**Two Years Later**

 

“Mama! Mama! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” Lucia squealed, jumping onto Luisa’s stomach. Luisa woke up instantly and doubled over at the sudden weight on her stomach. Beca, who was resting against Luisa’s chest, was awoken by the commotion and Luisa erratic movement, blinking rapidly. She wasn’t fully awake until Emma came in and repeated Lucia’s actions, followed by Kaspar who did the same thing. Beca and Luisa sat up, yawning, and smiled to each other when they saw the excited children. They kissed quickly, and Luisa greeted, “Morning, Meine Kleine Maus.” Beca kissed Luisa again, saying, “Morning, Cat.” The children went to their mothers and respective step-mothers, hugging each one. They pulled their parents out of bed and down the stairs to the living room where the decorated tree and gifts were. Beca and Luisa sat on the couch, still very tired, and snuggled together as they watched the children delve into the presents, tearing gift wrap open left and right. Emma unwrapped the new microscope she’s been asking for for months. Kaspar unwrapped a new basketball to play with with his biological father. Lucia unwrapped a new Ballerina Barbie doll as she had recently started ballet classes. All the children screamed in joy and thanked their parents, beaming with happiness. Beca and Luisa couldn’t help but smile at the adorable kids while they went to their next gifts.

Luisa pulled Beca into a long and deep kiss, getting a few disgusted faces from the kids. “I love you, always and forever,” Beca whispered, nestling into the crook of Luisa’s neck. Luisa pulled Beca into her lap, laid her cheek on Beca’s head, and answered, “I love you more, always and forever.” They stayed like that until the kids had finished unwrapping their gifts, enjoying their warmth and comfort. Being married made every one of their embraces a promise of loyalty and love, but nothing sealed their love better than their kisses. Beca tapped Luisa’s side, telling her to let her grip go, and she stood. “Stay here. I’ll go get your gift,” she instructed, walking downstairs. Luisa sat forward, tousled the kids’ hair, and said, “I wish you’d never grow up.” Emma turned to Luisa, smiled at her, then told her, “We have to some time, Luisa.” Emma calling Luisa, Luisa was just as normal as Kaspar and Lucia calling Beca, Beca because it was the typical step-mother deal. Luisa didn’t really think anything of it, but she couldn’t help the slight awkwardness in it. Beca walked back into the room with Luisa’s gift, and handed it to her, sitting next to her on the couch. Luisa stared at the medium sized package for a while before deciding to open it, carefully taking the paper off. The children watched as Luisa opened the box and gasped. Luisa covered her mouth with her hand before she turned to Beca, kissing her with tears in her eyes.

“What is it, Mama?” Kaspar asked, not used to seeing his mother cry. Luisa pulled away from the kiss, Beca holding her around the waist, and picked up the object in the box, showing it to the kids. Luisa held up a photo frame with a photo inside. The photo was from their wedding day. It was Beca and Luisa sitting next to each other on a bench, Luisa’s arm around Beca’s shoulders. Luisa was wearing a black suit with no tie and her hair was down while Beca was in the classic white dress and her hair was up. They were gazing into each other’s eyes as the children were in their laps. Emma was sitting in Beca’s, Kaspar was in Luisa’s, and Lucia was sharing their laps. Emma was wearing a matching dress with Beca, Kaspar in a suit like Luisa’s, and Lucia was in a white dress with a black blazer. The children looked so sweet and innocent, but what really made the picture special was the way Beca and Luisa were looking at each other. That moment was forever sealed in an image. That image was in a wooden photo frame where at the bottom it read, “Always and Forever, August 14”. August 14th was their wedding day, and the day they met at the zoo when their lives were changed by the three children in front of them. Luisa hugged Beca back, suffocating her with so many kisses that Beca just let Luisa have at her, and she tried not to cry. “Thank you, Maus. I wish I could give you your present now, but I think you’d rather have it later like I planned,” Luisa said, pulling away with a half sincere smirk.

Beca wiped away the couple of tears that poured over Luisa’s eyelids and kissed her firmly. Then Emma popped up off the floor, and said, “We have some gifts for you too.” Beca and Luisa looked at each other then back to Kaspar and Lucia who stood with smiles on their faces. Luisa set aside her gift as Emma came back with two large orange envelopes, individually labeled with “Beca” and “Luisa”. Emma gave Kaspar and Lucia the envelope with Beca’s name on it, and they stood in front of the person whose envelope they had. They gave the envelopes and watched as their parents looked at each other then opened the envelopes simultaneously. Inside, there were adoption papers for them, papers for Luisa to adopt Emma and papers for Beca to adopt Kaspar and Lucia. Tears welled inside Beca and Luisa’s eyes as they realized what this meant for them. They looked up to the children in front of them, and Emma said to Luisa, “Merry Christmas, Mama.” Kaspar and Lucia then told Beca, “Merry Christmas, Mom.” Overcome by emotions, Beca and Luisa grabbed the children in front of them and pulled them into the biggest hugs ever. Luisa kissed Emma’s little head so much Emma squealed, “Mama, stop it!” Beca couldn’t stop crying, and with how tightly Kaspar and Lucia were hugging her, she didn’t think she’d ever stop. Then Luisa pulled them all into one big family hug. Face soaked in tears, Beca passionately kissed Luisa and buried her face in her shoulder. They were finally a family.

********

Hours later, the kids went to Pieter’s house to spend the night, leaving Beca and Luisa at home. They signed the adoption papers, and they were going to go get them filed whenever they could, but they knew they were a complete family with two daughters and a son. The day was spent on the couch or on the floor, the kids playing with their toys or science equipment while Beca and Luisa were on the couch talking about whatever they wanted. A lot of it was the exchange of “I love you” and soft kisses, but the kids didn’t care because their moms were happy and content with their life together. When Luisa tried to make cookies, she had to split her time between watching the timer on the oven and making sure Beca or one of the kids didn’t steal any cookie dough. Beca managed to steal a cookie dough cube, but Luisa caught her and chased after her. By the time Luisa got to Beca, who landed on the couch, the cookie dough was gone, but Beca wasn’t chewing. Luisa quickly got on top of Beca and kissed her, shoving her tongue in Beca’s mouth to find the missing cookie dough. Luisa found the dough and tried pulling it out, but Beca bit Luisa’s tongue. Luisa pulled away immediately, covering her mouth, and groaned before she opened her mouth to reveal the cookie dough. Beca gasped and didn’t try to steal any more dough. That story was one for the record books.

Beca was upstairs in Emma’s room, waiting for Luisa to get her present ready. She wondered what it was that could take Luisa so long to prepare for, but her thoughts were interrupted by Luisa yelling, “I’m ready, Maus! But close your eyes until I tell you to look!” Beca followed Luisa’s instructions, closing her eyes and walking downstairs. She felt around until she was in the living room in front of the tree. “Alright, Maus. You can open your eyes now.” Beca slowly opened her eyes to see Luisa in almost nothing. She was wearing tight black leather shorts with a black lace push up bra and matching thigh high leather high heeled boots. Her makeup resembled the exact vibe her outfit gave. The heavy eyeliner and mascara outlined her eyes darkly and brought out the blue in her eyes, and the dark purple lipstick, Beca’s favorite, coated her lips in a seductive and teasing way, emphasizing the BDSM vibe. To top it off, she was wearing black cat ears. She knew Beca was watching, so she reached up and pulled out the clip that was holding her hair up, shaking her hair out into the long blonde waves that came to rest over her shoulder. She licked her lips and raised her eyebrows. “Merry Christmas, Maus,” she said low and seductively. Beca took a step toward Luisa, couldn’t take her eyes off Luisa, and asked, “W-What’s this for?” Her throat was suddenly dry, and she swallowed hard to try and help, but it didn’t work. Luisa smirked, ran her hand down her leg until she got to the top of her boot, and pulled out a whip as she stepped closer to Beca.

Luisa stood in front of Beca as she started to drag the end of the whip up the inside of Beca’s leg, and she bent down to whisper in Beca’s ear. “Remember a while back when I asked you what your darkest fantasy of me was,” she started, walking around to Beca’s back and dragging the whip along Beca’s leg with her. Beca’s breath came in shudders as Luisa crept the whip up the backside of Beca’s leg and continued, “And you told me it was BDSM?” Luisa placed her free hand on Beca’s other thigh and slowly brought it up toward Beca’s heating center, making Beca gasp audibly. She stopped when her hand was just at the junction between Beca’s thigh and vagina, Beca’s shorts bundling in her fingers. Beca could barely think correctly, but she responded, “Yeah. And?” Luisa chuckled deep in her chest, and the low reverberations made Beca’s heart skip beats. Luisa was standing behind Beca while she lowered her mouth to Beca’s ear, latched onto her earlobe, and told her, “Well, that’s another thing I forgot to tell you. I often went to S&M gay clubs before I was married. So the real question now is, do you want to be Dominate?” Luisa reached behind her and into the back of her bra, pulled something out, then held a pair of handcuffs in front of Beca’s face, finishing, “Or Submissive? It wouldn’t matter to me, I’m flexible in every way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write the BDSM smut, comment that, and I will.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM Smut. Enough said.

Beca went wide-eyed at the sight of the handcuffs, and she wondered whether Luisa had any more toys like that on her because she pulled those seemingly out of nowhere. Then Luisa’s question hit her. Did she want to be dominant or submissive? In all her fantasies, she was the dominant one, but this was supposed to be a new experience for her, so she decided to let Luisa take the leather reins. Biting her lip, Beca turned her head toward Luisa’s, kissed her roughly, then said, “Hurt me, Cat.” Luisa smirked, placed the handcuffs back on her belt for now, and walked around in front of Beca, shoving her hands into the depths of Beca’s shorts. Beca gasped at the sudden intrusion, but she remained still as Luisa pushed her clothes off her body. Her shorts and underwear fell to the ground effortlessly, and Luisa moved to remove her bra and shirt. Her shirt was whipped off, much like she was about to be, and Luisa palmed Beca’s breasts before fully removing the last article of clothing. With Beca naked, Luisa grabbed the handcuffs again and locked Beca’s wrists in tightly while biting her lip. She moved her hands to Beca’s shoulders, caressing lightly, and placed open-mouthed kisses down her neck, between her breasts, and on her stomach. Luisa kneeled in front of Beca, hands on her thighs, looked up at her, clicking her tongue, and kissed her firmly right on the clitoris. Beca sucked in a harsh breath, and Luisa knew Beca was ready for her torture.

Luisa picked Beca up by the thighs, wrapping her legs around her waist, and carried her upstairs. She set Beca down in the center of their bedroom, standing up, and went to one of the shelves. Beca was confused at what Luisa was doing until she unlatched a lock and spun the shelves around to reveal an assortment of BDSM items. Whips, handcuffs, hell, even ball gags and strap ons. Beca froze when she realized that was there the whole time and she didn’t know it, but she didn’t seem scared at all. Luisa watched her reactions carefully, and removed the cat ears, throwing them to the side. She made her way to the whips, running her fingers over each one of them, and looked back at Beca like she was debating which one to use. “It doesn’t matter which on—” Luisa held up her hand to quiet Beca, and selected one of her newer ones, it was a gift from Pieter. He was the only one, besides now Beca, to know of her secret interest in BDSM and every little sexual secret she had. She walked back to Beca, lightly tapping certain places on her body, and used the whip to raise Beca’s head to her’s. The whip was under Beca’s chin as Luisa began to explain a few things. “There are a few rules you need to understand. First one, during our time in here, you must call me ‘Sir’ when I address you. Got it?” Luisa started, looking to Beca for an answer. “Yep,” Beca said, earning a light smack on the arm, and she corrected herself, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Second, when you come, I want you to scream Kommissar, not Luisa.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Third, the safe word for me to stop everything is Red. The word for me to hit you harder or fuck you rougher is Green.”

“Yes, Sir.” Beca at this point was slightly throbbing from the images of the sex to come, but she couldn’t help feel just a bit terrified at how natural all of this came to Luisa. Luisa stepped closer to Beca, cupped her cheek, and gave her a long, tongue filled, passionate kiss before whispering sexually, “And don’t forget to have fun.” Beca choked down a little moan because never had she ever heard something sound so pleasurable in her wife’s low German accent, besides, “Fuck you ‘til you scream Mercy.” Luisa pulled away from Beca, smirking naughtily, and licked her lips as she looked over Beca’s naked body. She went around Beca and stood behind her, dragging her lips over Beca’s skin. Beca’s breathing got irregular when she felt Luisa’s free hand wrap around her body and grab her in the way that sent a shot of pleasure through her. Luisa tightened her grip a few times to get Beca up the wall a bit before she started her pain inflicting pleasure. Once Beca was thoroughly turned on, Luisa removed her hand from Beca, spreading Beca’s wetness across Beca’s stomach. Luisa then reached out and turned on the stereo to a playlist she created specifically for this. The playlist was mainly hardcore rock that fit the roughness of this entire encounter or straight up sexual songs.

Luisa walked around Beca while she whipped her in places like her thighs, ass, and chest, eliciting small moans from Beca occasionally. Seeing the way Beca tilted her head back at harsher hits and bit her lip to quell her pleasure, Luisa started to get heated herself and decided to take this to the next level. She lifted Beca up from her spot and laid her down on the bed, straddling her chest to secure her wrists to the bed. Beca held her breath as she looked up at her wife’s flawless towering body and got the urge to eat her out right there, but leather shorts were blocking her way. Luisa dismounted Beca and walked across the room to her BDSM shelf, picking up a different whip. Luisa put the one she had back and came back to Beca while she was biting her lip. “Remember your words,” Luisa warned and hit Beca’s thighs harshly. Beca arched off the bed with a small gasp and groaned a tiny bit. Luisa loved Beca’s reaction and hit her again on the opposite side. Beca reacted the same way, but this time, the sensation caused her to throb a bit harder. “Green, Sir,” Beca breathed, her eyes closing and head falling back. Luisa followed Beca’s request, hitting her much harder on the stomach. Beca actually moaned at the pain, and her reactions doubled, pulling at the handcuffs. Luisa could barely contain herself with how Beca was reacting, but she managed to hold off for a little while longer. She moved up higher on the bed, straddling Beca’s waist, and hit her across the chest. Beca screamed, “Kommissar!” and arched into Luisa, making Luisa lose her control.

Luisa placed the whip next to her on the bed, and without warning, reached down and shoved three fingers deep into Beca. Beca almost immediately clenched around her fingers, but she did everything Luisa wanted her to. She pulled at the restraints, arched off the bed, and moaned, “Green, Kommissar!” Luisa picked up her pace, and held one of Beca’s breasts in her hand, massaging it in time to her pumps. Though she actually didn’t do anything to herself, Luisa felt the inside of her shorts become wet with her fluids, and start to run down her legs. Luisa bit her lip desperately, and her breaths were huffed in and out at a savage rate as she felt Beca come on her hand and moan loudly. Luisa quickly cleaned her hand and bent down to kiss Beca roughly. Her hands teased at Beca’s body while she kissed at Beca’s neck. Beca was coming down from her high when she gasped, “Green, Sir.” Luisa removed herself from Beca, picked up the whip, and flipped Beca over so she was on her stomach. Beca’s head turned to the side so she could breathe properly, and she immediately turned it back when Luisa brought the whip across her ass in a very hard smack. Beca screamed into the bed and used the bed to mute her screams, but Luisa noticed and forced her head to the side again. “I want to hear those screams.”

“Yes, Sir.” Luisa hit Beca harder every time and managed to swallow her pleasure in this before she could moan, but her shorts were becoming extremely wet. Once she was satisfied by Beca’s screams, Luisa went back to the shelf and put back the whip, exchanging it out for a strap on. She got that on, went back to Beca, and flipped her over. Beca’s face was red, but that was from how hard she was breathing not crying, and she barely got a glance at what Luisa was doing before she was penetrated by eight inches of pure sex. Luisa kissed up Beca’s stomach and between her breasts as she slid the dick further into Beca, holding onto her hips to have something to go off of. Beca gasped, buried her face in Luisa’s shoulder, and closed her legs around Luisa’s leather clad hips, feeling Luisa’s extension move in and out of her. Luisa laid fully on top of Beca, kissed and bit hard at Beca’s neck, and went slowly. When Luisa bit, it wasn’t like a love bite, they were more like I-want-to-tear-your-flesh level so when she kissed it was a godsend. Beca was going crazy from Luisa’s slow pace, and she was only half satisfied with her biting, which was starting to draw blood. “Green, Sir,” Beca said, arching into Luisa. Luisa didn’t question and sped up to a rapid pace, one of long, brutal thrusts. Luisa held tighter to Beca’s hips as she continued to speed up, going in rougher than she ever had. Sweat painted their skin, and their rubbing stomachs were wet the most, making it easier for Luisa to fuck Beca rougher.

“Green! God!” Beca screamed, hearing Luisa’s heavy breathing in her ear. She was almost there, and while she was being fucked very (x6) roughly, she wanted more to make her tear her vocal cords apart screaming in pleasure. Luisa reached down, wrapped her arm around Beca’s leg, and pulled it up toward her chest, spreading her pussy open more. Beca screamed at the new angle Luisa achieved from her action because, though it nearly broke her leg, it pushed Luisa’s strap on directly into Beca’s clitoris, stimulating her like nothing else before. Luisa reached down with her other hand and did the same thing to Beca’s other leg. With the pace she was going at, Luisa ended up actually rocking the bed as she pounded down into Beca, smashing the headboard into the wall. Beca screamed every time Luisa came down into her. Their bodies were almost glued together, and every time Luisa pulled up, Beca’s hip lifted off the bed, and when Luisa went down, Beca’s hips hit the bed hard, causing her to scream. It didn’t help that the song “Take Over Control” by Afrojack was playing in the background, which seemed to keep Luisa going. “Cum hard for me, Princess,” Luisa groaned, digging her nails into Beca’s thighs. Beca screamed at the pain and came harder than she thought possible, her throat becoming raw from the pain of screaming.

Luisa groaned as she pulled out of Beca, her shorts were soaked in her own fluids, and she went and got the whip she started out with. Beca barely caught her breath before Luisa flipped her over and pulled her up onto her hands and knees, making Beca yell, “Red!” Luisa stopped what she was doing, and asked breathlessly, “What is it?” Both of them were breathing like no tomorrow, and Beca managed, “Can we catch our breath first?” Luisa nodded and laid down underneath Beca, letting her rest on top. Beca pressed her forehead to Luisa’s, kissed her quickly, and said, “God, I love you.” Luisa kissed her back, responding, “I love you more, always and forever. Are you ready?” Beca rose to her hands and knees, taunting, “Green to go, Kommissar.” Luisa smirked and got back to her place behind Beca, smacking her ass in the process. Beca laughed breathily until she gasped again as Luisa pushed the dick back into her, not being gentle about it at all. Her legs hurt so much right now, but luckily Luisa supported her lower body weight so she only had to make sure her face didn’t hit anything. Luisa held Beca’s hips with one hand that had the whip and her other hand was at Beca’s shoulder so that when she pushed inside Beca, she could pull back on her too, which caused the dick to go further into her. The song “Crazy In Love” by Beyonce came on, but it was the  _ Fifty Shades  _ remix so it reflected Luisa’s actions, slow and deliberate.

Luisa thrusted into Beca one by one, and she made sure Beca felt her before she thrusted again. Beca’s back arched with almost every pump, and an accompanying gasp came with it, putting her one step closer to coming. Luisa took the hand on Beca’s hip off and whipped at Beca’s leg. Beca let out a small moan and hung her head. Luisa sped up and continued to occasionally whip Beca in any place that she felt satisfying. Beca was close, and this was evident in the way her gasps turned into louder and louder moans. Luisa leaned forward onto Beca’s back, and clasped a hand in Beca’s hair, pulling her head back. Beca lightly screamed at the pain of her hair pulled, but then she felt Luisa drive into her hard, and that scream was lost to moan that hurt her throat more. Luisa positioned her lipstick-smeared mouth next to Beca’s ear, bit her earlobe, and said, “One last time now Princess. Cum hard for me. I want to feel you come on me.” Luisa’s low, seductive voice sent Beca over the edge again, and she came so hard, Luisa could feel the liquids pour out from Beca and onto her legs. Beca screamed the loudest she’s screamed tonight and Luisa let go of her hair so her lungs expelled all the air they had in them through a screeching moan. Beca remained on her hands and knees as Luisa lifted herself off Beca and removed her strap on from Beca, patting her ass lightly.

When Luisa came back, she was completely naked and had the keys to the handcuffs, unlocking Beca’s sore wrists from the bed. As soon as she was free, Beca laid down on the bed and rubbed her wrists to help them heal a bit. Luisa laughed at Beca’s face, which read extreme pleasure but fatigue, and she laid down next to Beca, handing her the handcuffs. “What are these for?” Beca asked, holding up the cuffs. Luisa leaned over and kissed her passionately, responding, “Do you really think I’m letting you get away with just being submissive?” Luisa pulled Beca on top of her and held her hands above her head with a smirk, continuing with all the sexual sincerity she could muster, “I want you to hit and fuck me until the morning sun rises.”

********

When they woke up the next day, it was nearly one in the afternoon, and the bedroom was in shambles, worse than their first time. There was a hole in the wall from where the headboard smashed it in, the sexually heavy music was still going, and the bed was such a disaster Beca and Luisa would be forced to replace it. Luisa was lying across the bed with her head off the side, a ball gag strapped in her mouth and her hair falling down in beautiful blonde waves. She was lying on her side with her hands in about the same area, one hand still in the handcuffs. Her legs were spread just a bit, and that’s where Beca’s head was, resting on her thigh like a pillow. Beca still held a whip in her hand, and she held it close to her body. Beca woke up first, saw her situation, and smiled at what she remembered from a few hours ago. She laughed a bit when she recalled Luisa’s muffled moans through the ball gag and kissed Luisa’s thigh to wake her up. She caressed the smooth skin softly, and Luisa woke with a start, sitting up rapidly and saying through the ball gag, “Fuck me harder.” Beca laughed drunkenly at Luisa’s failure to speak correctly and sat up. She reached up and undid the leather strap holding the red plastic ball in Luisa’s mouth, kissing her lovingly. Luisa didn’t register what was happening until she pulled away and blinked repeatedly. “Oh, Morning Maus. How do you feel?” Luisa greeted, yawning dramatically.

Beca then realized her body hurt all over, and she just stuttered, “Ouch.” Luisa laughed and pulled Beca into her lap, kissing everywhere she could reach. Luisa herself was in pain, but a lot less pain than Beca. Her pain was more like being sore after an intense workout, but Beca could barely move without wanting to die. “What did you do to me last night?” Luisa just smiled and said, “I fulfilled your fantasies with a lovely Christmas gift of rough fucking and dominance. Then you completed your fantasies by dominating me and leaving some pretty memorable marks. Best fucking of my life, I’d say.” Beca laughed along with Luisa and tried to go to the kitchen with much difficulty. When she tried to step off the bed, she cringed in pain so badly Luisa got up and carried her to the kitchen, setting her on the counter. They kissed passionately and hugged each other without hurting the other. They were both covered in hickeys, bite marks, and red marks from the whips and handcuffs, but they didn’t care. “I love you, Beca.”

“I love you too Luisa. Always and Forever.”

“Always and Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Wo bist du zwei?! Da sind Sie, ungezogene Kinder! - Where are you two?! There you are, naughty children!
> 
> Du weißt es besser als so wegzulaufen! Du hast mich wirklich erschreckt. - You know better than to run away! You really scared me.
> 
> Tut mir leid, Mama. - Sorry, Mama.


End file.
